


Unbreakable (Radiodust Fanfiction)

by bunnkies



Category: Hazbin Hotel, hazbinhotel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Cuddles, Eventual Sex, Fluff, Gay, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Homophobia, Human AU, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Idiots in Love, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot, Protective Alastor, Sex, Soft Alastor, homophobic parents, not slow burn, radiodust - Freeform, sex positive Alastor, smut only happens once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnkies/pseuds/bunnkies
Summary: While Anthony is at a bar escaping his home for a few hours, he stumbles upon Alastor, a charming face with a sinister smile, will Anthony become a victim, or will he be lucky?⚠️ WARNING ⚠️This book contains:Sl*rs, Assault, Cursing, Alcohol, Abuse, and Violence.Stay safe!PROBABLY GONNA EDIT THIS
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Comments: 52
Kudos: 127





	1. Pretty

Chapter 1  
—————————  
It was a cold dry night, in the middle of fall. The streets weren't busy, other than a few cars, but no people walking on sidewalks.  
Except for Anthony.  
Anthony was 19 years old, 5'7 with messy blonde hair, and quite the average figure. Not the toughest guy, but for being in a mafia family, he was experienced and could handle himself fairly well. 

Anthony hated being out alone at night, but it seemed to be his only escape from his father. His father was a tough man, fairly big in terms of muscle, and easy to be intimidated by. He didn't go easy on anyone, especially not his own son.  
Sadly that would tend to result in Anthony getting a beating, just more of a reason as to why he decided to get out. It was also good for him mentally, the walk to wherever he decided to go was calming, therapeutic even. He would plan things out in his head, talk to himself about his day, or just daydream.  
After awhile of walking, he had arrived to his destination.  
It was a little bar at the end of the road, close by a few small clothing shops, not huge but usually bustling late at night.  
Anthony took a deep breath as he grabbed onto the doors handle, before pulling it open. Inside he scanned the room to find people taking shots, drunks dancing, and several half naked women getting handsy with people. A man walked up to him asking for ID. Anthony handed the same fake ID he always uses that was professionally made due to his connections in the mafia. He sighed as he walked over to the bar, sitting in one of the only empty seats. 

"Whatcha need good sir?" A bartender asked.  
Anthony looked up and smiled, "i'll just have some liquor, strongest ya got." his Italian accent slipping through his words. The bartender nodded, and turned away as he started to work.  
Anthony sighed, letting his head rest in his hands. Suddenly the voice of someone next to him pipes up, "good evening!" Anthony turns his hand, to see a slightly tan man with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes staring at him. He wore a charming smile, as he adjusted his glasses, holding out his other hand as a request to shake his. Anthony was caught off guard, but smiled slightly, and took his hand. "O-oh good evening!" The man finished the handshake, and turned to face Anthony better. "The names Alastor! Pleasure to meet you, I couldn't help but notice you seemed distressed! What brings you here tonight?"  
Anthony rolled his eyes, "just my asshole dad, sick of em sometimes ya know? Need a breather now and again. I come 'ere pretty often, how come I neva' seen you around?" Alastor chuckled, "Well my dear, I don't usually come to these types of places, but I assume you could say I needed a 'breather' as well." Anthony smiled, "well you're pretty dapper, betta watch out for those ladies in here~ sure they'll be all over ya." Alastor laughed,  
"Oh I am simply not interested in such things, I will have to politely decline them if that is the case, I do appreciate the compliment though, you are quite handsome yourself!" Anthony's cheeks flushed, "well thank ya~" Just then Anthony's drink came, also bringing Alastor a drink he must've ordered before.  
"Here you go gentlemen." The bartender said before walking away to make more drinks. Anthony took a sip, as he looked up at Alastor. He put the drink down and raised a brow, "so if ya don't come here often, what do you need a breather from exactly?"  
Alastor took a sip of his drink, before tapping his chin, "hm.. I suppose just everyday life! It's so mundane, I rarely do things such as this, thought i'd mix it up a bit! haha!" Anthony admired all of his features, almost zoning out, but catching himself.  
"And what do you do in this... everyday life of yours~?" Alastor raised a brow, "Well, i'm a radio show host! That is my top priority! I also tend to practice instruments, and read a lot if you must know." Anthony's eyes widened, "that's cool! I usually just help my dad out with shit, and get high." Anthony laughed at himself, finding what he does rather pathetic.  
Alastor's smile slightly dropped, "that's not very productive at all!" Anthony downed his drink, and shrugged his shoulders, "nothin else to do, I ain't got friends or a real job, so I just go around sneakin into places like this." Alastor raised a brow, "sneak?" Anthony nearly choked, "I- ah fuck it, I'm 19 I use a fake ID, I doubt you'll give a fuck though." Alastor chuckled, "Well i'm not your mother, I don't mind. I'm 21, legal age to be here." He laughed, "how has no one caught onto your fake ID's?" I laughed, "maybe it's cause i'm in the mafia and I got connections~" Anthony laughed, knowing Alastor would assume it to be a joke.  
Alastor laughed thankfully, "I suppose you're just very lucky my dear." Alastor took another sip of his drink, as Anthony went to down his third one.  
"You should slow down darling, you're going to get very drunk if you aren't careful!" Anthony was now noticeably a little tipsy, "aH fuck it~ I don't wanna be sober when i get home anyways~" He laughed. Alastor questioned his statement, but kept that question in his mind, instead of prying into his personal life.  
Anthony continued to down more drinks, becoming quite drunk, despite Alastor's attempts to slow him down.  
"My dear, I think that's enough, why don't I give you a ride home?" Anthony's frown dropped, "d-don't take me back, to that- p-place!" He hiccuped, pointing at Alastor angrily.  
He tapped his chin, and smiled, "what if you come stay with me tonight? I have a spare room. Once you've sobered up you can go home, but you simply cannot go by yourself in such a state." Alastor laughed, standing up and reaching his hand out for Anthony.  
Anthony tilted his head, and slowly reached out for his hand, grabbing it before pulling himself up off the stool. He stumbled, landing on Alastor, causing him to retract quickly, "s-sorry." Alastor laughed, "it really is no problem! Let's go."  
Alastor held onto Anthony's hand, walking him the opposite direction of where the blonde boy lived, confirming that they were going to his own house. "Hey~ Al baby... you're taking me back to your place for fun~?" Alastor simply chuckled, "heavens no, it seems your drunken state has given you the wrong idea! No worries since you will be sleeping in a separate room!"  
Anthony sighed and let go of his hand. "Hooollldddd me!" he whined, similar to the way a four year old would. Alastor raised a brow, "carry you? dear, you are not a four year old. Let's keep walking."  
Anthony stomped his foot, almost falling over due to his intoxicated state, and started to pout. "I ain't doin sHIT! I don't wanna walk." Alastor groaned, "well we are fairly close. I will carry you back, but I will definitely use this against you once you sober up!"  
Anthony's eyes beamed, a similar way to a young child who's been told they're allowed to have a piece of candy. Alastor placed his right hand under Anthony's legs, and his right hand supporting his back, before flipping him back to hold him bridal style. He assumed it was the easiest way to carry him, as he would be flailing around.  
Once they started to walk back, Anthony calmed down a bit, before looking up at Alastor and smiling. "Hey Al~" he said, looking up into his eyes. Alastor raised a brow, "yes my dear?" Anthony giggled, "you're pretty." Alastor chuckled softly, "I could say the same for you." He knew Anthony wouldn't remember this anyway, no harm in slipping in a compliment. He was fairly beautiful after all, it's not like there was any true meaning behind the statement. Right?


	2. I Dreamt of You

Chapter 2:  
————————  
Alastor carried Anthony into his house, carefully laying him on the couch, before turning to go prepare the guest room.   
As he turned away, he felt a hand tug at his dress shirt.   
He turned to see Anthony sloppily holding onto his sleeve, with little strength. "What is it dear?" Alastor asked. Anthony pouted, and tugged a little harder, "don't leaaveee." he whined.   
Alastor chuckled, "ill be right back darling I promise, but I simply cannot stay with you all night." Anthony whimpered as he reluctantly let go of Alastor's sleeve. Alastor made his way over to the guest room, clearing the bed of a coat he had laid down a few days back and forgot about, and made sure the dresser didn't have any personal items cluttering it, leaving room for Anthony to set anything down if he so desired. Once he had finished setting everything up, Alastor walked back into his living room. Anthony had been waiting on the couch, when he heard Alastor return. His head quickly turned around to face him, and he smiled, "you're back!~" Alastor chuckled, "yes dear, now come back to the guest room, I've cleated the bed, you need to rest."   
Anthony pouted, "stay with me?" he whimpered, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Alastor raised a brow, "do not be silly darling! I barely know you! Now, let's get you to bed." He brought the shorter man into his arms, and carried him back into the room he had just came out of. Once he had laid him in bed, he quickly left the room, ignoring Anthony's pleas to stay.   
finally that's over. Alastor thought to himself. Usually he would just kill someone in this situation, what a perfect oppurtunity, but he had the feeling that it would be more interesting in keeping this effeminate man alive, something about him was intriguing. 

Anthony's POV:   
It was dark, and then suddenly a rush of light filled the room. I knew I was still at Alastor's place. I heard large boots against the creaky floorboards, as someone slowly walked in. I couldn't move, I was frozen. Suddenly my blanket was ripped off. Standing by my bed was none other than my father. "p-pops what're you doing here?" Another figure walked up behind him. "Al?" I asked, my eyes darting between Alastor and my father.   
Alastor said nothing, just kept a sinister grin on his face, turning to my father, as he began to speak. "son, this man has told me about your whereabouts. Very generous! Care to explain why you're in a mans home? A home other than mine? You know you have a curfew boy." I started shaking, "leave me alone! I have my own life... Al why'd you tell him I was here??" He didn't say a word. My father laughed before slapping me in the face. "You're pathetic. I warned you boy." Alastor simply watched as my father got ready to throw a punch. 

I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking me, I pushed the person away, hyperventilating. "STOP STOP STOP! DON'T!!" The person touching me quickly halted, and stepped back. I opened my eyes hesitantly, as my arms shook rapidly. "A-Al?" It was just a dream. Alastor wasn't smiling like usual, as he sat slowly onto the edge of the bed. "Is something wrong dear? You were screaming." I was still shaking, as I tried to catch my breath. "N-nothin' i'm fine really, just a dream... i'm sorry for wakin' ya." Alastor scoffed, "you didn't wake me dear, I hardly sleep. What were you dreaming about? You seemed awfully distressed." I frowned, "It really wasn't a big deal... Just stuff from home." I lied, although it wasn't completely wrong. It was about stuff from home, but I didn't mention how he was in the dream. He raised a brow, "is that all? You said my name at one point." I cursed under my breath, "it's seriously nothing." I lied again.   
Alastor simply shrugged his shoulders, "if you say so. I'll be in my room across the hall if you need me dear. Don't hesitate." He started to get up from the edge of the bed, when I grabbed his sleeve, similar to earlier, but more aware of my actions. "What is it?" He asked curiously. I sighed, "canyoustaywithme." I mumbled. Alastor leaned closer, "what was that?" I blushed a bit, embarrassed by my request. "Can you stay with me?" he looked like he was about to respond, but I interrupted, "just until I fall asleep, you don't have to lie down with me or nothin' just sit here." He sighed, pulling up a chair, "I suppose." I smiled softly, and got under the blankets more comfortable knowing I wasn't alone. After a few minutes, I started drifting to sleep, the last thing I saw was Alastor looking down at me. 

Alastor POV:   
I had been working in my office, plans for upcoming radio shows, and deciding best routes and times for certain victims I had planned to attack in the future, when I heard screaming from the guest room. Normally these sounds would be accompanied by me torturing/killing someone, but this screaming wasn't because of me, so I was slightly concerned.   
I got up from my seat and ran over to the guest room. Once I got outside the door I heard Anthony scream my name. I raised a brow and opened the door. I ran over to the bed and turned on the side lamp, followed by me shaking him attempting to wake him. Once I started to shake him he screamed, "STOP STOP STOP DON'T!" I quickly stepped back, and waited for him to collect himself.   
"A-Al?" I frowned, he looked distressed, and I assumed he had a bad dream. "Is something wrong dear?" I asked him, he seemed to brush off my questions, giving unsatisfactory responses, but I wasn't going to pry.   
After he had calmed down, I went to leave, but he asked me to stay. I was hesitant, but saw no harm in simply sitting there.   
Once he had fallen asleep, I turned off the lamp, and made my way back to my office. He looked quite peaceful sleeping there, and it had been a couple days since I had slept, so I went into my room and decided to call it a night.

I woke up the next morning fairly early, I'd always been a morning person. Once I woke up, I got dressed into my usual attire, and went to make breakfast.   
I turned the stove on, and went over to the fridge to get some eggs, cheese, and milk. As I started to make the food, I heard the floorboards creaking. "Anthony! You're up." I turned to face the shorter man, as he slowly walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Al." He rubbed his eyes, and shot me a lazy smile. "Good morning dear, do you like omelettes? I can make your eggs in a different way if you'd prefer."  
He smiled, "Omelettes would be nice, i'm not picky." Anthony then turned around, sitting down at my small kitchen table, watching me as I prepared the food. I seasoned the eggs with the basic salt and pepper, before flipping it over. "It'll be done in a minute, do you mind getting the orange juice out of the fridge?" I asked without turning my attention away from the pan. I heard him get up in response, walking over to the fridge.   
"The cups are in the cupboard to your left." I stated, assuming he was willing to pour the drinks. He nodded, and started pouring two glasses. He set them down on the table, and sat back down. Once I had finished setting the plates, I turned the stove off, and sat across from him. "Thank you." he said shyly. I decided now was a good time to bring up the night prior. "How did you sleep dear? No more dreams?"   
His eyes shot up, and then looked back down at his plate, "no, no more dreams. Thank you by the way." I smiled, and took a sip of my juice, "it's no problem my dear!" Anthony took a bite of his food, his mind seemed to be going elsewhere. "Is something on your mind dear?" I asked with a brow raised. He jerked his head back towards me, "oh it's nothin, just thinkin' I should probably leave after breakfast. I wouldn't want to stay too long and be a bother. Thank you for lettin' me stay last night though. You didn't have ta." He smiled sheepishly. I finished a bite of my omelette before adding, "It was no problem! I don't have company often so it was quite nice. Though, if I may ask, what was your dream about last night? You seemed to say my name a time or two." I thought now would be a good time to get it out, before he eventually left.   
His eyes widened, "It was just... A dream about my pops, that's all. I was still at your place, and you were in the doorway, that's all." I scanned his expression, assuming he left out some detail, but decided not to pry, "I see. Well, if your father is such a problem, I do not mind you staying here anytime you need somewhere to get away! I don't mind the occasional company, as I mentioned how rare it is for me." Anthony sat up, "really? ya mean it?" I smiled softly, "of course! But I wouldn't want to hold you up now, you can head back if you desire, i'm sure your family is wondering where you are."   
Anthony sighed, "I doubt they care, but yeah i'll do that." He pushes his chair away from the table, and stood up, clearing his throat. "Thanks for the meal Al, i'll see you around?" I stood up, gathering our plates, "I suppose you shall. Again, you are always welcome back!" He smiled again, and walked up to me. I scanned his face trying to assume his next move, before he quickly kissed me on the cheek, so quick I barely registered it. "Thank you." He quickly walked towards the front door, leaving before I could react.   
An odd thing to do, but possibly normal for him. I washed up the dishes, deciding he could definitely be a victim at some point right? But I assumed for now his company wasn't unwelcome.


	3. Radio Host

Chapter 3  
————————  
Anthony's POV  
I walked out the door quickly, not wanting to give him time to react. I was scared for what he would say. Homosexuality really isn't accepted around here, it's not accepted much of anywhere really. Although it could have been an obvious sign of gratitude other than one of romantic reasons, I can't help but know he will question it. I found myself to really like this man, maybe have developed a small crush, but I don't usually pursue them, due to the fact that they probably won't return the feelings.   
Even worse, they could out me and shun me, or hurt me.   
I brushed the thought away as I quickly walked in the direction of where I lived. Walking along the same sidewalk I had preciously been on with Alastor, wishing he was here with me now. I knew it was a dumb thing to want, something I could never have. No one like me could ever have this, because it wasn't okay, and it never would be. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but wiped them away, and cleared my throat.   
Finally I arrived to my home. I knew my dad would either be pissed about where I was, or he wouldn't care. It all depends on how sober he is right now, let's hope it's for the second option.   
I carefully turned the knob, stepping inside slowly, to see my father sitting at the kitchen table, with his head down.   
"Anthony." he said in a stern tone. Yep, he's sober. Option one it is. I sighed, "yes?" He turned his chair around, and looked at me, "where were you?"   
I looked down at my feet, "I was out all night." I lied. He stood up and walked towards me, "you know how I feel about that right?" I rubbed my arm, "I- yes..." He shoved me against the wall, "and how do I feel about it?" I bit my lip at the pain, "y-you don't like it..." He pushes me on the ground, kicking my stomach.   
The wind was knocked out of me, as tears slowly started to stream down my face.   
"You're pathetic Anthony. A disappointment." He kicked me again, before dragging me back up to my feet, and slapping me in the face.   
"You know that right?" I nodded, tears rushing down my face.   
He laughed, and let me drop to the floor, "now get out of my sight." I scrambled to my feet, and ran upstairs to my room. My face was bruised, and I could taste blood in my mouth.   
Once I was in my room, I collapsed on my bed and cried into my pillow. After a few minutes I heard a soft knock on my door.   
I sat up and mumbled, "c-come in." hoping it wasn't my dad, although to be fair if it was, he wouldn't have knocked. I took a deep breath, and watched as a familiar figure walked in carefully. It was my twin sister Molly. "Hey Anthony-" she stopped when she saw my face, "oh god, he really did a number this time huh?" She ran over to me and cupped my cheeks, wiping my tears with her thumb. "I'm so sorry Anthony... You didn't deserve this. Why did ya even come back? I mean couldn't ya just run away?" I quickly grabbed her arms, "No! I cant Molly, I can't leave you..." I stared into her eyes, as she softly smiled, "we all know he treats you worse than me 'Tony.. I'd manage. I know I say it a lot, basically every time you get hurt but, if ya ever found somewhere to go, I'd want you to go. You deserve to be happy." I stood up now and hugged her, "i'd want you to come with me Molls." She pursed her lips, "Pops would definitely try to find me. I remind him so much of mama after all.. I'm serious, please." Alastor ran through my mind for a moment, and my eyes widened, "actually..." I said sitting down, patting the empty space next to me, encouraging her to sit, "I have somethin' to tell ya." I smiled sheepishly.   
Now she was intrigued. She sat down, and smiled, "what is it?" I twiddled my thumbs, "I met this guy last night... And that's where I stayed last night." Molly was aware I liked men, she was the only one I trusted, and the only one who I knew wouldn't judge me. She grabbed my hand, "Who?? Oh my goodness! Did you flirt? I want details!" I blushed, "well, we hung out at this pub, and talked a ton. I got really trashed and he let me stay at his house. He even made me breakfast. Best damned omelet I eva' had." I laughed, watching her expression change, as she giggled, "Oh 'Tony! That's wonderful!" I looked back down at my hands, "I told him a thing or two about pops, and said I could stay at his place if it's needed. But I don't know, I don't want to intrude. I had a nightmare last night and woke him up screamin'. I was so embarrassed. But he sat in my room until I fell back asleep. He's a sweetheart Molls!"   
She hugged me, "Oh Anthony! He sounds perfect! I hope I can meet him, perhaps help plan the wedding?" I chuckled, "we both know even if me and him DID happen, we wouldn't be able to get married." Molly pouted, "doesn't mean we can't do a fake one, the law can stop us from celebratin'." I smiled, "I guess you're right, but don't think too far into this, just met 'em yesterday." I laughed.   
Me and Molly discussed some of the things me and Alastor talked about that night, at least as much as I could remember before I got wasted.   
After about an hour of talking, I decided I would clean my room, it was a wreck. Molly went to go do her own thing, and I switched on the radio, which I hadn't done in awhile.   
For a few minutes, it was just random people talking about shit I didn't care about, until one of the men said, "and next up we have Alastor, the beloved radio show host to bring us our next program, enjoy!"   
Some static played, before a familiar voice tuned in. "Hello everyone! I assume you're comfortable situated, I have some information to share, so please do sit back and relax, we're just getting started!" My eyes widened, knowing he had mentioned a radio show, but I hadn't heard it before. I stumbled over to the radio, turning the volume up. "Recently we have received word of a missing girl, reported last seen Tuesday-" My mind trailed off, ignoring his words, focused on the tone of his voice. He described the girl, telling us her height, her presumed weight, her appearance, and clothes she was last seen wearing, and although this would be good information to jot down in my head, for future reference in case I stumbled upon her, I couldn't help but daydream about the man I was hearing.   
I continued to clean my room, a delicate touch to everything I did, imagining Alastor was in the room with me, talking to me in person. After about twenty minutes, I heard him clear his throat, "this has been wonderful! But I am sorry to say that that is all the time we have today! Be careful, have a wonderful day, and stay tuned." His final words send shivers down my spine.   
The way the words danced off his tongue, a beautiful symphony trembling off his lips, making my head spin as his delicacy made the hair stand on the back of my neck. I was falling hard.   
I heard static again, as another broadcast started to introduce itself. I walked over, turning the radio off, having zero interest in anything else being played. I had come to the conclusion that this man could get me completely riled up just from his words alone, and that, that sent shivers through my body. I wanted, no, I needed to see him again. I wanted him to fall for me, I knew this was a long shot, but if I had any chance at true happiness, I wanted it to be him, I wanted it to be Alastor.


	4. Nap

Chapter 4  
————————  
Anthony's POV  
I spent the rest of the day cleaning my room, skipping lunch in the process. When dinner came around, I went downstairs and brought my plate to my room, while the rest of the family sat at the table. I wasn't usually very welcome, so it's better that I stay out of their ways. After dinner, I got a knock on my bedroom door. It was my dad.   
He was drunk.   
I quickly went to unlock my window, I had jumped out of it multiple times even though i'm on the second floor, as a way to get out when I was banned from leaving, but I didn't get it open in time.   
"You know 'Tony, you're a huge disgrace." He slurred his words, as he stumbled towards me, He started walking closer to me, as I pushed the window open and stuck one of my legs out.   
He quickly grabbed onto my shoulder, and threw me across the room. "Where the fuck do you think you're goin'? I just wanna have a civil conversation, but you gotta be a bitch." I started to shake, as I tried to stand up.  
"I don't want to talk to ya, especially not when you're trashed, so leave me alone." I started to make it towards the door, but he kicked my back, causing me to hit my head on the doorknob, and slide to the ground. My nose was bleeding, and my ears were ringing. "Don't talk to me like that you fucking f*g."   
I hated being called that. My eyes started welling up. "Shut up! Leave me alone!" I stood up, trying to wipe the blood, and quickly grabbed a pocket knife off my dresser. He kicked my leg, so I cut his arm, and pushed him against my bed, hoping the pain would distract him. "FUCK." he said, clutching his arm.   
I quickly took my chance and crawled out the window, landing in a bush with thorns, cutting my legs up. "FUCK! Shit, shit, shit." I ignored the pain, and bolted as quick as I could away from the house, and I knew exactly where I was going. "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS YOU FUCKING SLUT!!" I ignored his words, and kept running, limping with each step. I was crying the whole time, hoping he wasn't following me.   
I was bleeding from my face and legs, and bruises were beginning to form, but I had to use all my strength to get to his house. Finally I was past the pub, and I had taken the proper path to my destination. Just another minute of running, and I collapsed at his doorstep. I started panting, attempting to catch my breath, as I weakly pounded against the door. "Al- AL! Alastor.." I said weakly, trying to be as loud as possible, before I started sobbing into my knees. Then I heard quick footsteps, and the sound of the door unlocking.   
"Anthony?" I looked up, and quickly tried to get up, falling back down in the process. "Oh my goodness dear, here let me help you." He grabbed ahold of my arms, and pulled me up. I fell into his arms, and hyperventilated, terrified my father was following me. "Is someone here? Is someone following me?" He looked around, "No one is here but us darling, let me bring you inside." 

I was immediately picked up, and carried into the house. He closed and locked the door behind us, carrying me into the bathroom. "Now I'm sure I have what you need to clean these wounds up my dear." I sat on the edge of the bathtub, trying to control my breathing. Alastor brought a wet cloth, and started to wipe my face, making sure my nose had stopped bleeding.  
He then grabbed my forearms, and looked into my eyes, "breathe with me okay Anthony?" I nodded, and waited for him to start. He breathed in slowly, and I followed. He breathed out, I could feel some of his breath and it was oddly calming. He did this a few more times, and I started breathing normally, giving him the assurance that I was breathing okay, so he stood back up. I missed his touch, I missed the feeling of him being that close, but knew that wasn't something to think about right now.   
He got back to cleaning my wounds, and paused. "Is somethin' wrong Alastor?" I asked sheepishly, worried I made him uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, "I just need you to remove your shirt, if you're comfortable with that." I wondered why, until I looked down and saw a little blood seeping through my shirt. Those fucking bushes. I thought to myself.   
"I- I mean that's okay, I don't mind." I started to remove my shirt carefully, blushing profusely in the process. 

Finally he had finished wrapping up some of the worse cuts on my legs, and cleaning anything else, so he stood up. "Are you fine to walk or shall I carry you?" I didn't want to suggest he carry me, that would be embarrassing as hell. I smiled, "i'm sure I can manage." He nodded, but waited for me to get up. I pushed myself up off the tub, and felt a sharp pain in my legs from where I was kicked. I tripped, falling into his arms. I looked up at his face to find him already looking at me. I blushed and tried to pull away, but I couldn't balance.   
He chuckled, "darling, I can carry you it is no issue." He picked me up bridal style, and carried me into the guest room. "I guess this is your room now hm?" I raised a brow, "what do you mean?" I sat on the bed.   
"I don't expect you'll be returning to your fathers home anytime soon? You did mention you are nineteen, so you are legally able to move in with me if you desire! I do not mind your company." I blushed, and went completely speechless. He stared at me, so I cleared my throat, "no offense to ya, but I've known ya like a day. How could ya be okay with that?" He started pacing back and forth, "I do suppose you have a point, but my offer very much stands! I don't usually associate myself with others, but i've grown a small liking to you, you're very interesting my dear, and I would not mind you staying! A much better option then your fathers place if I am allowed to assume."   
My mouth was wide open, and it turned into a genuine smile, "Ya mean it?!" He smiled, and sat down next to me, "Of course! Now I was just about to make dinner, so make yourself at home until then, after all, it is yours now as well!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I was incredibly grateful. 

Alastor's POV:   
I'm not entirely sure why I invited him to stay with me. That would have been out of the question had it been anyone else. I was serious when I said I had grown a liking to him, i'm just not sure in what way. I assumed I would string him along and he would be a new victim, but apart of me doesn't want to kill him, that part of me is growing. Maybe I just miss company, and it'll end soon. Then he can be my victim, yes i'm sure that's the case.   
Either way, I currently have no ill intentions with him, for now.   
The way he talks about his father reminds me very much of my own, and I wouldn't wish that upon someone else. But if I planned to kill him, would if even matter?   
My mind was racing, as I prepared dinner, wondering what the troubled boy was up to. 

Anthony's POV:   
I decided to make the guest room a little more roomy for me, putting some things from the wall in the closet, like this weird picture of some guy I don't know. It was my room now after all, and I didn't want those eyes watching me while I slept. And then I laid in bed, daydreaming. I started wondering about his entire house, and places I hadn't seen, when his room came into mind. I wonder what he keeps in there? I wonder if he keeps it messy, no he probably cleans it. Does he have a big bed? What color is it? Does he have creepy paintings in his room too?   
I got too curious, and walked across the hall, over to his room, hoping he wouldn't hear where I was going. He wouldn't be mad would he? I mean maybe he'd be weirded out, I'm just wondering what it looks like inside. I carefully tiptoed across the hall, and took a deep breath, before turning his knob. Once I had pushed the door open, my eyes scanned the room. It was a dark shade of red, and he had the two windows in his room covered with red curtains. I stepped inside, and stepped to his bed. It was a queen sized bed, with white sheets, and a dark red, almost black, cover on it. I sat on the bed, feeling how soft and squishy it was. I could tell it would be EXTREMELY comfortable. Without thinking, I laid down, and closed my eyes, exhaling and relaxing into the mattress. I found myself drifting into sleep, before it took over me. 

Alastor's POV:   
I heard Anthony walking in the hall, but assumed he had to use the restroom, so I continued cooking.   
I was making jambalaya, my mother's own special recipe, as I hadn't had it in awhile, hopefully Anthony wasn't much of a picky eater. I heard my door squeak open a bit, and assumed he was being a snoop. I decided to let it slide, and finished making the food. After some time, I finished and started setting up the plates. I realized I never heard my door creak again, and called out to him. "Anthony! Dinner is ready my dear!" But I had no response. I raised a brow, and walked to the guest room, assuming I just didn't hear him walk back, but he wasn't in there. I walked back towards my room, finding the door left open.   
"Anthony dear I-" I cut myself off, when I saw him peacefully sleeping in my bed. I tensed up at the thought of someone else in my bed, but brushed it off, and went to wake him. "My dear, I finished dinner, come to the table." I shook him gently, and heard him groan, as he sat up. "What- OH, Al i'm sorry I didn't mean to sleep in-" I cut him off, "it's quite alright dear, hurry up before the food gets cold. I left him, and continued to set the table.   
Once I was done, I saw him walking towards the table, and smiled. "Why hello Anthony, I made Jambalaya, I hope that is alright with you." I sat down, and watched as he sat across from me. "Yea that's fine, I'm not picky." I was relieved, and started to eat.   
"So my dear, why exactly were you in my bed?" His eyes widened, "oh I, I was just looking around and your bed was so comfy, I didn't even realize I fell asleep. I guess I was just so exhausted."   
I nodded, and took another bite. "It's quite alright. Just do know I very much enjoy my privacy, though I shall let it slide this once, please do refrain from entering my room without my permission."   
He nodded, and took another bite. "This is fuckin' good Al." I smiled, "I'm glad you enjoy it dear, my own mothers recipe!" His eyes lit up, "your mom must be real fucking great then." I looked down at my plate and smiled softly, "yes, she indeed was."   
Once we finished eating, I cleared off our plates, and Anthony rushed over to the sink. "Lemme wash em', you made the food, least I can do is wash em." I stepped back, "if you insist." He continued to wash the dishes, as I wiped down the table. "Well, I will be going to my room to do some reading before bed. Do as you'd like, I shall see you in the morning."   
He smiled, "in the morning, night Al."   
"goodnight Anthony."


	5. Out

Chapter 5  
————————  
Anthony's POV:   
I woke up in a pool of my own sweat. Great, another nightmare. I said in my head, before getting up. I assumed I hadn't slept talked, since Alastor hadn't come to my room this time. I walked into the kitchen and opened the same cupboard I had been told about the other day, to get a cup. I got myself some water, and started to drink it as I thought over the dream.   
It started with me waking up in my old bed, back at my pops house.   
It was more of a flashback than a nightmare though. 

I was 14 years old, and my father stormed upstairs, throwing my door open with such force I expected it to fly off the hinges. "ANTHONY!" I jumped, and turned towards him, "yea?" I started to shake, knowing this wasn't good.   
"The fuck is this?" He held up a small tube of lip gloss, one I had lost the other day. My eyes widened, "uh, lip gloss?" I acted dumb, and he didn't like it. He threw it at me, and grabbed my face, examining it. "You been puttin' that shit on yer face?" I pushed his arm away, "No pops, I was holdin' it for Molly." He scoffed, "I ain't a dumbass son, we both know Molly hates the glossy shit, always complains when I get the wrong crap for her. So what the fuck was it doing in the bathroom next to your shit?" I realized I was caught, and tried to speak, but nothing came out. "You're fucking pathetic. You think you're a fucking girl or some shit? Are you gay?!" My eyes started to tear up, "I- pops I didn't-" I got cut off, as he slapped me in the face. "I didn't raise no f*g, get this shit out of here and I might let ya go. I see ya around a boy, and you're done ya hear me?" I slowly nodded, holding my face. I watched as he picked up the lip gloss, and took it away. 

I woke up, the dream ending as my pops slammed the door shut behind him. I was sitting at the kitchen table, clutching the glass in my hand, as tears welled up in my eyes. "It's over now Anthony, you're safe." I tried to reassure myself, setting the cup down, and hugging myself. I let myself quietly sob at the table, when I got a flashback, another time he found something that seemed... 'homosexual' as he said it, and lost it on me.   
I still have the scar.   
I started crying harder, and laid on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. The quiet choked sobs turned into loud sobs, as I tried to fight back the painful memories. I sat up slowly, still crying, and walked over to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut, and looked at myself in the mirror, feeling disgusted with myself, thinking all the things my father said about me must be true. I didn't deserve the kindness I was receiving from Alastor, a near stranger. I had the urge to punch the mirror, but decided against it due to the fact it wasn't mine.   
I sighed, hiccuping and feeling drained, as I turned the knob.   
As I opened the door I saw Alastor on the other side. "Hello dear, are you alright?" He must've not seen my tears due to the lighting. "Uh, yea i'm *hic* fine." He tilted his head, "Have you been crying?" He went to hold my face, but I flinched and pushed him away. "I- sorry.. reflexes. And no I haven't." I hiccuped again, and tried to get past him, but I was pulled into a tight hug. "Anthony, don't lie to me, what's troubling you?" I broke down, not able to hold  
it in anymore, and wrapped my arms around him.   
"I think I need to tell ya somethin', and it's probably gonna decide whether or not I can stay here..."   
I looked up at him, and he raised a brow. I started shaking, which he noticed, and held onto my forearms, "I'm sure I won't judge no matter what it might be." I sighed, and decided I should get it over with. I lead him to the couch, and we sat down. "I know you probably won't like to hear this, and I understand if I ain't welcome after this... But god, here it goes." I grabbed ahold of his hand without asking, but he allowed it, he was assuming this was a difficult thing to speak about, so he probably thought it would be best to not bring the hand holding up right now.   
I looked into his eyes, and then looked away, taking a deep breath. "I'm gay."   
I quickly let go of his hand, realizing it might make the situation weirder considering the circumstances, and went to stand up, but Alastor pulled me back down. "You're gay? As in, attracted to men?" I started crying again, "please don't hurt me." His smile faltered, and he cupped my face, "I'm not going to hurt you. Has someone hurt you because of this Anthony?" I jumped into his arms, and hugged him, "so... much." He adjusted me so my legs were across his, and wrapped his arms around me. "Let it out dear, it's alright." I grabbed ahold of his jacket, crying a bit longer, before pulling away. "You aren't.. *sniff* upset?" He chuckled softly, "I don't know why I would be, I simply don't see the issue." My eyes widened, "are ya shittin' me?" I asked loudly.   
He scoffed, "I certainly am not." My mind was racing, how was he okay with this? Maybe HE'S GAY??!! I perked up, "what're you gay too or something?" He raised a brow, "I certainly have never labeled myself, though I doubt the gender would precisely matter to me, besides that point, I don't usually do... relationships. At least I haven't in quite some time!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.   
"It means so much you aren't upset with me Al." I backed up off him, and smiled. He wiped a tear off my face, as I leaned into his touch. "It is no problem my dear, I can't imagine being upset over something such as this, how ridiculous people can be!" I chuckled, "I just felt super gross I guess. My pops made me feel like loads of shit, guess me leaving isn't gonna fix all my problems though. Still got the trauma shit." He brushed some hair out of my face, "I'll be here to help if you so desire." I smiled, "Thank ya Al."   
I stood up from the couch, and walked over into my room. It was time to have a peaceful night of rest, knowing now that my big secret was out of the way. 

Alastor's POV:   
I hadn't slept at all that night, I didn't usually sleep much. So I was still up, although I would have been reading, I was mainly pacing, thinking about my feelings.   
Why hadn't I killed him?! Is something wrong with me? I was arguing these thoughts for a couple hours, when I heard some rustling around in the kitchen. I assumed Anthony was getting some water, so I continued my thoughts.   
I then heard the bathroom door slam shut minutes later, and was concerned. He had no reason to be so rough, so it alarmed me. I quickly got up, and stepped out of my room. I walked towards the bathroom, when the door opened in front of me. He seemed distressed.   
I asked what was wrong but he avoided me. By his tone of voice, and the way he spoke, I could tell he had been upset.   
Finally he broke down, and said he had something to tell me. I was curious, and knew it couldn't be anything too extreme. I mean, i'm a serial killer after all. Once he told me, I was calm, and assured him it was okay.   
By this point I had admitted it to myself, I was fond of him, for whatever reason, and him being a victim was out of the question.   
Now I wouldn't have to be nervous if these feelings turned into something more, Anthony admitted his liking towards the same sex, meaning I had nothing to fear on those regards. Not that it matters, I don't know exactly how I feel towards him, and I doubt it's romantic, right?


	6. Killer

Chapter 6  
———————  
Alastor's POV  
I watched as the boy made his way to his room, and closed the door. I sighed, and imagined the first day he was here. In the morning, when he kissed my cheek. Did that mean something? I didn't understand, and it was confusing.   
I had planned to attack my new victim tomorrow, so I calmed down knowing that always helped clear my thoughts. I made a cup of tea, and went back to my room.   
Once I had gotten to my room, I sat in my bed, sipping my tea, as I went over my thoughts again.   
I admitted to myself that I felt some way towards him, but I felt the need to determine those feelings. I felt the strong urge to protect, similar to how I felt the need to protect my mother, except no one else has made me feel the need to protect them. It didn't feel like that either, my mother was well, my mother. The feelings towards this boy was quite different. I felt a longing for him to be close, a longing to wrap my arms around him, in a way that would make my heart flutter. I blushed slightly, and set my cup down.   
These thoughts are ridiculous, it's not use when I could be resting up for tomorrow. I sighed, and slipped under my covers, succumbing to sleep. 

I woke up the next morning, feeling groggy and irritated. I'm usually a morning person, but the stress of trying to understand my emotions, was stressing me to no end. I walked into the kitchen, to see Anthony already awake, making himself a cup of coffee. "Anthony dear? why're you up so early?" He raised a brow, "uh, it's 10am Al." My eyes widened, "What?" I ran over to my clock in the living room, and cussed under my breath.   
My next victim would be ready in easily half an hour, exactly where I wanted them. I sighed, deciding I would have to rush to get ready if this was going to work. Anthony watched me scramble back to the kitchen, and start a pot of coffee for myself, before opening the fridge and grabbing a quick apple. "Uh, you good there? Ya got somewhere ta be?" I froze, "I just, I have some errands to run. I wont be long so don't fret." He smiled slightly, "Okay, i'll be here."   
I sighed in relief when he didn't question me further, as I headed to my room.   
I threw on some clothes I didn't mind getting ruined, and packed a satchel with fresh clothes to change into. I hid a knife in the front pocket, and adjusted my hair in the mirror. "this shall do." I said to myself, before turning on my heels, heading towards my door.   
Once I opened it, I saw Anthony standing there, ready to knock.   
"Oh my apologizes, do you need something darling?" He looked down, and fiddled with his thumbs, "do ya mind if I join ya?" I cleared my throat, "join me?" I asked, hoping I didn't hear what I heard. He slouched down a bit, "I understand if you don't want to, I just thought maybe you'd want company." he mumbled the last words. I felt horrible to turn him down, yet i'm sure he didn't want to witness what was about to transpire. I smiled softly, "I simply am running late my dear, but maybe next time." He smiled softly, "Oh okay." He moved aside, as I walked towards the front door, leaving Anthony alone in my home. 

I walked down a few streets, and waited in a back alley, for the perfect time to strike. This particular victim I had been planning to attack for a few weeks. I learned his patterns, and he goes to this same coffee shop every morning at around 10:30am.   
I waited for a few minutes, before the familiar man I had been watching, started walking towards the coffee shop. Once the coast was clear, I pulled him into the alley covering his mouth. I pulled out a knife, knowing this needed to be quick. 

Anthony's POV:   
I knew he said he wanted to go alone, but I was curious, what was he doing? I felt dirty, but the curiosity got the best of me.   
After a few seconds, I slowly opened the door, and closed it gently, watching Alastor walk for a minute, before I slowly followed behind, using bushes and nearby houses to hide behind every so often. Finally we got close to a coffee shop, which made me feel as if maybe he had a date? Of course he would have a date, and i'm an idiot for thinking he might like me.   
I was ready to scoff and turn around, when he stopped at the alleyway near the coffee shop and walked there instead. I raised a brow, "drug deal or some shit?" I muttered to myself.   
Now I was even more invested than I was at first.   
I hid quickly when I noticed him starting to look up, probably looking for any witnesses. I knew drug deals all too well, so I kept a safe distance so I didn't interrupt.   
Finally I saw a man walk by, but what I didn't expect was for Alastor to pull the man into the alley by force. I quickly walked closer to see what was happening, and once I got close enough, I saw Alastor pulling out a knife.   
I backed up a bit, not expecting this to be the outcome. Maybe someone didn't pay up for something? Quickly Alastor sliced into the mans throat, and kept his screams muffled, as the man slowly sunk to the ground and bled out.   
I watched in horror, although I had seen and done similar things do to being in the mafia, I wasn't expecting this from him. Just as I was about to turn and leave, Alastor caught my gaze. His smile dropped, "A-Anthony dear I-" I cut him off, "don't hurt me, I swear I ain't gonna tell." He ran up to me and quickly pulled me to where he was before.   
I started shaking, assuming he was going to end me now that I saw too much. But then Alastor's grip loosened. "I didn't mean for you to see this darling." I sighed in relief, and decided to tell him the truth, "so ya remember when I said I was in the mafia at the bar when we first met?" His brow raised, a slow nod following. "Well I wasn't exactly lyin' so i've seen this shit before. I didn't know ya killed people, but i've done it my fair share of times. Trust me on this you're good, as long as ya don't hurt me or my family I don't care." He smiled again, "A-are you serious?"   
"What do I have to lose anyway," I laughed, and took the knife from him, a attempting to make light of the shocking situation, "damn you got a good one." Alastor smiled in a sinister manner, "oh yes, only the finest." He then looked back at the body and cleared his throat, "since you have um, experience, so you mind helping me carry this fellow back to my place?" I shrugged my shoulders, "sure." 

We carried the body through the back roads where no one was, and made our way back to his house. "Now my dear, I am going to go back to the scene and remove the evidence, please do put the body in my backyard, i'll probably dispose of it once I get back." I nodded, and dragged the body around back.   
Alastor was gone for around thirty minutes, when I heard the front door swing open. "Alright dear, Now that that's finished, I'm going to take a shower and change my clothes. I'm assuming you would like to change clothes as well, so you can leave the stained ones outside, I shall burn them along with the body."   
"Alright ya fuckin' weirdo." I went into my room, and took off my clothes, putting them in a pile, before taking them out to where I had put the body, I then came back inside and got a new pair of clothes ready. I was completely naked, and waiting for Alastor to be done so I could shower. "Hey Al, just know when you're done that i'm naked so close your eyes." I heard a chuckle from the shower, "thank you for the heads up darling."   
Once he was done, he went into his room, giving me permission to enter the bathroom.

Once I finished showering, I got into my fluffy sweater and shorts, putting on my socks and brushing out my hair. Alastor left his room, and scanned me up and down. I could see his face flush slightly, "what a wonderful outfit choice, it suits you." I blushed, "th-thanks." Was he flirting with me? I couldn't tell, but I liked it.   
Once we both finished getting ready, we decided it was definitely time for lunch. "Oh Anthony dear, the clothes and body are burning outside, so that will be taken care of, but we need to eat lunch." I sighed, "yeah you got plans?" He shook his head, "would you like to go out to eat?" My eyes widened, was he asking me on a date? Probably not, now I was thinking too much into this..   
He laughed softly, "I am asking you as a date if that's what you're wondering dear, only if you are okay with that." My eyes turned to saucers, "I-I okay, yes." I blushed, as Alastor held out his hand for me to take, as we walked out the front door.


	7. The Date

Chapter 7  
———————  
Anthony's POV   
Alastor grabbed my hand, and led us out the door. I was startled, but overly excited.   
He then let go of my hand once we were out, sadly. I understand why though. It 1, may be awkward for our first date, and 2, wouldn't be good for us to be seen like that.  
I followed him, not really saying anything for a few minutes, until I gathered the courage to speak. "Are you serious Alastor? Like you aren't playin' with me?"   
He turned towards me with his signature smile, "I don't know what you mean my dear, I am completely serious." I blushed, "in me?" He turned back to look in front of him, "yes indeed, I have grown quite the liking to you. I hope you felt the same, I hope this isn't uncomfortable for you."   
I ran up to walk next to him, "no! I mean honestly, it feels too good to be true." I blushed in embarrassment, I can't believe I said that out loud. He turned to see me next to him, and smiled in a more genuine way, "I could say the same myself my dear! I am quite surprised you agreed, I do have a question though, something I suppose has been lingering in my mind." I tensed a bit, and fiddled with my thumbs, "what is it?" He sighed, "now, i'm hoping I wasn't overthinking anything, but," He paused to collect his thoughts, "what was the intent behind the kiss you gave me the morning you left?"   
My eyes widened a bit, I had honestly almost forgotten about it. I knew if i were to dwell on it, it wouldn't be good. I held my arm, and smiled softly, "well I mean, it was a thank you, and kind of a first move if i'm bein' honest." I saw him look around us, before he stopped walking and grabbed my arm, "well I never did return the favor did I?" I opened my mouth to speak, but was stopped when he leaned in to kiss me on the forehead. Sadly, it ended as quick as it started.   
A blush washed over me, not knowing how to respond. Alastor simply chuckled, and continued walking. It took me a second, but I calmed down, and walked quickly to catch up with him. "Well fuck Al... you're smooth."   
He raised a brow, "only trying my best for you, and I hope you enjoy where I plan to take you!"   
I lit up, being excited to find out where we were going.   
We walked for a few more minutes, until we arrived at a building i'd never been at, it looked like a very fancy restaurant, but I wasn't expecting everything I saw when I entered. It was in fact a restaurant, but there was a dance floor in the middle of it all. I turned back at Al, before turning back to he dance floor, as if I were asking about it. Alastor took note, and cleared his throat. "I apologize for not asking if you are a dancer in advance, but even if you aren't, I can certainly teach you if you'd like!" My eyes widened, "really? i'd love that Al!" He led me over to the front desk, as a waitress seated us.   
"I assume we will be eating our meal, and then dance our hearts out, how does that sound?" I watched the people already dancing, before turning back to answer Alastor, "that sounds amazing! Ya really outdid yourself." He smiled warmly into my eyes, causing my smile to fall into a more sincere one than before.   
The waitress walked over to our table, moving her hips back and forth to the music, "hey there gentlemen~ ya know what you'd like to drink?" I turned to Alastor, who nodded his head. "I'll have some red wine." I said politely, now giving Alastor room to order. "I will have the unsweetened iced tea." I raised a brow at the unsweetened part, but knew everyone had their tastes, no matter how weird.   
She scribbled into her notepad, before turning back towards the kitchen. I watched her leave, and then quickly turned back towards Alastor. "So, ya been here before smiles?" He scoffed at the nickname, and rested his head on his hand. "A select few times. Lured some victims from here as well! Quite entertaining." He made sure to keep his voice low for the 'lure victims' part, even though the music was extremely loud.   
I laughed, and relaxed a bit more into my chair.  
Once our drinks arrived, the waitress asked for our orders. We had already figured out what we wanted, so we ordered quick and then waited for our food to come.   
"So, you eva dated a man before?" I asked out of curiosity. Alastor tapped his chin, "can't say I have. I dated one gal a few years back, but that's as far as I ever went. I knew I had the ability to like both, just wasn't always a huge priority of mine." I blushed a bit, knowing him finding someone to catch his attention was rare. I was rare. I took a sip of my wine, and fiddled around with my fingers, "so, is there somethin' in particular ya like about me Al?" I said in a flirtatious way. Alastor chuckled, "Well, I do indeed admire your confidence. I'm very fond of your eyes as well! I admire how non judgmental you were when you found out about me. I definitely was already intrigued by you, but that was a cherry on top." I tapped my nails against the table, "so what was I at first huh? A victim?" Alastor looked up as if he was in thought, and then made eye contact with me, "precisely. But it became apparent early on that I was much more interested in getting to know you." He chuckled. I sighed in relief, knowing he probably thought of me as a victim, but was calmed knowing that he had different ideas now.   
We talked for what felt like only a few minutes, in reality it was about thirty minutes, and our food was ready.   
"Here ya go gentlemen." The woman sat our plates down, and swayed her hips when she was handing my food. "Be careful love, it's very hot~" I raised my brow a bit, turning to Alastor and then gave a shy smile back at the woman. I was wildly uncomfortable, but she took her leave, so I let out a relieved sigh. "Well that was interesting!" Alastor said, noticeably clutching his fork. 

Alastor's POV:  
I am not entirely sure why it pissed me off so much, to see someone trying to make any moves towards the man. I had grown fairly fond of him, and in such a short matter of time as well. I only hoped things went well.   
Anthony smiled, "ya jealous?" I rolled my eyes, "just slightly irritated. Seems like a very... pushy woman." He chuckled, and I blushed lightly. 

We eventually finished our food, and the woman came back to take our plates. When she picked up Anthony's plate, she slipped a paper over to him, and swayed her hips again as she walked away. I raised a brow, and reached out my hand, as if I was asking permission to have the paper. Anthony nodded, and handed it to me. I unfolded it, to find a phone number and name.   
I scoffed, and shoved it in my pocket. Anthony raised a brow, "ya ain't gonna get all jealous to the point of murder are ya Al?" He laughed. I cleared my throat, "nothing of the sort dear, an opportunity for another victim is always a treat! The circumstance has nothing to do with it." I could tell he wanted to call my bluff, but just rolled his eyes playfully. 

Anthony's POV:   
I rolled my eyes, and leaned back into my chair, before I saw Alastor stand up.   
He walked over to my chair, causing me to sit back down properly, and watch as he outstretched his hand.   
"Care to dance dear?"   
I blushed, and nodded, before taking his hand. He took me to the middle of the dance floor, receiving a few looks from people, but I assumed Alastor knew what he was doing. He quickly let go of my hand, and started dancing solo, next to me. I frowned slightly, remembering we couldn't dance together. We weren't receiving looks after that, so I was able to get more relaxed. Alastor's smile looking at me, sent a kind of warmth in my chest I hadn't felt before, or at least if I had, I hadn't felt in a long time. I twirled around and tapped my feet, not being the best at dancing, but feeling free and happy being here with Alastor. A fucking killer psycho, and an amazing dancer.   
After a few minutes, a slow dance came on, and I started to walk back in defeat to our table, as couples started pairing up.   
I was halfway across the dance floor, when Alastor grabbed my arm and dragged me into a back room. I was about to say something, when he covered my mouth. "Shh, we don't want to get caught." He slowly lifted his hand off my mouth, and closed the door behind us.   
"Where are we?" I said in a hushed shout. He smiled, this being a dimly lit room, so I could barely see it, though I knew it was there.   
"I know the workers here, this room isn't used at this hour. Follow my lead my dear." You could still hear the music from outside, just slightly muffled.   
I blushed as he grabbed my hand, and put his other on my waist. I put my hands around his neck, not being sure what to do with them. He chuckled, and started dancing, as I followed his lead. We danced around to the beat, as I quickly got the hang of it, as if we were meant to dance together. I felt unstoppable, and beautiful, just by being in his presence.   
He twirled, before picking me up, and spinning me around the room. I giggled, before he put me down, and continued to waltz around the room with me. The song was coming to a close, as he spun me around three time, before ending with a dip. We sat there in silence catching our breath, as I looked into his eyes with the little light we had in the room.   
I smiled, before he pulled me back up, and I cleared my throat. "You got moves Al." I said, trying to hide how flustered I was.   
He brought my hand up to his face, kissing it lightly. "And so do you darling."


	8. Trust

Chapter 8  
———————  
Anthony's POV:   
Alastor kissed my hand, and then let go, as he went to open the door. I grabbed ahold of his sleeve, making him turn to me, "yes dear?" I wanted to ask him to stay longer, but I was nervous. "I- it's nothing."   
He let go of the knob, and turned to me. "Would you like to stay and talk?" My heart fluttered, it was as if he read my mind. I nodded slowly, and he led me to a small table in the back of the room. "Alright darling, what would you like to talk about?" he asked, in a soft tone.   
I smiled, "I just wanna know, do ya really like me?" It was silent for a second, before he grabbed my hand from across the table. "I do, quite a lot actually!" I felt my lip quiver as I started to tear up. Alastor felt my hand shaking, and walked over to where I was sitting, getting up from his chair. "Darling what's the matter?" I tried to stop my tears with my hands, but they kept pouring. "I'm scared... N-no one ever tells me the truth. I feel like no one loves me. I ain't l-love-able, at least that's what my p-pops says."   
I sighed, laughing slightly, "I know that was random, I just, I want to believe ya, it's just hard. Please don't change ya mind..." He pressed a soft kiss onto my forehead, and wiped away any tears coming out of my eyes. "Please believe me Anthony, I feel a connection with you, and i'd like for it to grow stronger, I do not see myself changing my mind." He smiled, and even through the dim lights, I could see the sincerity.   
"Thank you Al." I jumped up and hugged him. He was a little shocked, but relaxed and hugged me back. 

I pulled away, and walked towards the door. "Wanna get outta here?" I asked, holding onto the knob. He nodded, and followed behind me.   
Once we were out, we walked through the crowds of people, making our way to the front door. Before I made it, I saw my brother walking in. I shoved Alastor into a different back room, which had another crowd in it, before I was seen.   
"Fuck, fuck shit-" I muttered, as I started pacing. Alastor noticed how troubled I was, and put a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I started breathing heavily, "that's ma brother. He doesn't come around to places like this, they must be lookin' for me!" Alastor tried to hush me, and eventually just covered my mouth. "Darling, calm down. We will get out of here and he won't see you okay?" I hesitantly nodded, and then he removed his hand. 

I watched as Alastor peered his head out, and looked around the room. "I don't see the man, is there anyone else there you recognize?" I peered out, not seeing any of them by the exit. I shook my head.   
Alastor smiled, removing his coat. "What're you?-" I was cut off with him tossing his coat at me. "Here, they might recognize your clothing, just put that on." I blushed, and put it on quickly. He grabbed my hand, and inched towards the door with me. "On the count of three, alright?" I nodded, and gripped his hand.   
"One." I took a deep breath. "Two." I readied my stance, preparing to run. "Three."   
We bolted through the crowd, quickly making it towards the exit, and kept running towards the direction of his house.   
Once we felt safe, we slowed down our pace. I rested my hands on my thighs, as I caught my breath. I went to take off Al's coat, but he stopped me. "You can wear it if you'd like, you look quite wonderful in it!" I blushed profusely, thinking about wearing his coat, having his scent with me. I snapped out of my thoughts, and stood back upright. "Let's get home." I said happily. Alastor nodded, and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him confused, but he laughed. "Oh darling, no one is around here at this hour. We are fine." I blushed, and intertwined my fingers with his.   
We continued walking, fairly silent until we arrived at his- "our" house.  
I walked in the door, and sighed as I sat at the kitchen table. "Are you alright dear?" Alastor asked me. I traced my finger against the table, making little patterns. "I dunno. I don't wanna be runnin' from my pops forever ya know?" He pulled a chair next to mine, and put his hand over mine. "You won't have to. It'll be okay Anthony." I smiled softly, before standing up.   
"Im gonna go lay down. Ya can come with me if you'd like, not sure if I wanna be alone but it's fine either way."   
Alastor cleared his throat, "would you like to come to my room?" I stopped walking, and turned to him blushing. "I, I mean if you-" he cut me off, "I mean it's just, my bed is bigger and I thought.." I smiled, "Sure."   
We walked into his room, and I hopped into his bed like a child. "It's so big and comfy!" He chuckled, and sat in a chair off to the side of the room. "Ya ain't gonna join me smiles? It's real warm." He rolled his eyes, and took off his shoes. I wasn't expecting him to accept the offer, but before I knew it, he was scooting in next to me. "It is indeed warm." I blushed, "I didn't think you would take me up on that offer." He laid against the pillow behind him, and sighed. "Why not?" I inched slightly closer to him, trying to not make it noticeable.   
He laughed, "if you want to cuddle up to my darling you could just ask." I became flustered, and covered my face with my hands, "that- that's not what I..." I admitted defeat and hid my flustered face into his shoulder. He laughed, and put an arm around me. I felt as he traced his finger around my back, gently massaging me.   
I felt so safe.   
"Hey Al..." I said sheepishly. Alastor raised a brow, as I turned to face him. "Yes dear?" I placed my hand over his, and lightly rubbed against it. "I- what are we?" He seemed to think for a moment, before sitting up a bit. "Well, what do you want us to be?" I blushed, and turned away from him. "I.. I'm not sure. I like you a lot... I just... I don't want to rush this." He formed a sincere smile, and gently kissed my forehead. "I understand. I like you a lot as well, and we can do things at whatever pace you're comfortable with. We can just be what we are without anything official or serious, that part can happen when you're ready, or potentially not happen, whatever you are okay with."   
I felt understood, I felt loved, I felt cared for. Tears started welling up, as I felt my lip quiver. I wrapped my arms around him, and held him close to me, as I cried into his shoulder. "No one has ever cared so much about what I think. It n-never m-mattered." He shushed me, and ran his fingers through my hair.   
"I care how you feel, you don't judge me for my homicidal tendencies," he paused to laugh, "and you understand me. I will protect that with my life darling." I giggled, finding it funny that I was falling for a serial killer. Why did I feel so safe with this kind of man?   
I laughed, "i've killed people before too like i've said. I have no place to judge. I trust ya."   
"And that trust means the world to me." He replied, sounding as sincere as ever. I cuddled up closer to him, taking in his scent, and his warmth. I sighed into his chest, now slightly laying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me, and rested his head onto mine.   
I yawned, and relaxed into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
I felt my eyelids become heavy, as sleep started to take over me. Alastor gently pet my head, and whispered, "goodnight mon cher." As I drifted to sleep in his arms.


	9. My Darling Angel

Chapter 9  
————————  
Anthony's POV  
I woke up with someone holding me tightly. It reminded me of when I would fall asleep as my mother held me when I was younger. I melted into the embrace, and then turned up to see Alastor. I had forgotten we had shared the bed, and I felt my cheeks warm up.   
I got up to start the day, and Alastor woke up soon after I did. 

A week after this, not much had happened. We would make food, get ready, and enjoy each other's company.  
Alastor had told me to stay inside for the most part, to avoid my family again. We hoped to let it blow over, and I felt safe at his home. I had been thinking all week, about how I wanted a job, and tried to bring it up to Alastor, but he completely dismissed the idea, not feeling comfortable with me being alone for so long. His worry towards me was flattering, but I felt like a burden not being able to help with the bills or anything, after all, I lived here now too. It was just about time for Alastor to leave for his radio show, so I did what I had been doing for the past few days, and packed him a tiny container of fresh fruit for a snack. He mentioned that he gets snacky sometimes during his shows, so I made it a priority to pack him a snack. He always would say I didn't have to, but I wanted to.   
Once I finished packing it, I took a deep breath, as I taped a note to the side. I quickly pushed it into his hands and smiled, "good luck!" I said with a cheery tone. Alastor gave me a gentle smile in return, "why thank you darling. I'll return soon, see you then." I nodded as he walked out the door, not yet seeing the note.  
After he shut the door, I ran into his room, and hopped on his bed, switching his radio that's always on his nightstand on. I waited a bit until his voice was heard.   
I smiled subconsciously, bringing my full attention to his words.   
"Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well~" I laid on my stomach, facing the radio, as I felt calm throughout my body.   
After a few minutes, I heard pounding on the front door. I knew it wasn't Alastor, because he was still on the radio. Panic set through me, as I knew Alastor never had visitors. I told myself someone just was at the wrong house, until I heard someone using their whole body weight against the door. Obviously attempting to break it down.   
I jumped, turned off the radio, and closed the bedroom door. I quickly opened Alastor's closet, and shut it behind me quickly, hiding in the corner. I hugged my knees, as I felt myself shake. This was definitely a break in, someone must've known he wasn't home, and came to rob his house. I tried to control my breathing, as tears started to stream down my face. I heard the door swing open, as what sounded like two people walked in. The intruders were opening different doors, and then slamming them shut again. I covered my mouth, trying to not make any sounds, when I heard a familiar voice. "Maybe he's with him at the radio station?" The man said with a sigh. The other man chuckled, "wouldn't be shocked if the fag stuck to 'em like glue." That's when it hit me.   
The voices were of my father and brother. They were looking for me.   
Tears started to come out faster, but I tried to  
hold my breath. That's when one of them threw Alastor's bedroom door open, causing me to almost gasp, but I held it back. They walked around the room, before my father grunted. "He's not here. We might have to wait until after his radio show, then we can question 'em. Let's go get some drinks or something and then come back." They stormed out of house, and slammed the front door shut. Once I knew they were gone, I took a huge breath, and cried.   
I was shaking and crying into my knees, but I wasn't sure how long I had been crying until I heard someone walking inside. No, not walking, running.   
I was crying uncontrollably but tried to calm down, but I was hyperventilating badly. I heard someone run into the room, and flinched when the closet door was thrown open. I covered my face with my arm, and felt someone slowly lower it. I opened an eye to see Alastor. "Darling I called out to you once I came home when I found the door unlocked, and then I heard you crying... I was so worried." I didn't hesitate to jump into his arms, and cried into his shoulder. "A-Alastor th-they know i'm here." He pulled me away, and caressed my cheek, "who?" My lip quivered, "p-pops. He broke in while y-you were g-gone. I h-hid in the c-closet b-but they said they were c-coming back. To q-question ya, about my w-whereabouts."   
He looked at me angrily, but not towards me. He pulled me close again, running his fingers through my hair. "I would never let them harm a hair on your head my dear, I will convince them you are not here. Though i'm not sure how they would have found that out." I held his hand, and sighed, "They got connections, they probably just asked around, and someone probably saw us together.."   
Alastor gripped my hand, "I see." I sniffled, as he rubbed his thumb against my hand. Just then, we heard a knock on the door. Alastor turned to me, and kissed my cheek. "Stay quiet in here okay? I'll take care of this." I nodded, as he closed the door to the closet. I heard him walk downstairs, and open the door. I pressed my ear against the door, trying to hear the three better. "You Alastor?" My father asked. I could tell Alastor was smiling through his words, "yes indeed, what do you need gentlemen?" I heard my father grunt. "You live alone?" Alastor laughed, "I do indeed, if you're here for somebody I hate to inform you i've lived alone ever since my dear mother died." My father went quiet for a second, and then cleared his throat. "Listen, i've heard you've been seen around my boy, Anthony. If that's true, I advice you stay the fuck away from that filthy fag, or else you'll both pay." Alastor laughed, "I don't know who that is, or why you choose to use such foul language, but I advice letting your son live his life how he chooses! I know my mother let me live mine as such, and well we can all see I turned out wonderfully!" I could tell my father was getting heated, but his voice was slightly farther away now. "None of your business what I do with my kid, so fuck off. I'm leaving since you don't have what i'm here for." He turned to leave, as Alastor said, "good day gentlemen." And shut the door. Once the door shut, I got out of the closet, and sat on Alastor's bed, waiting for him.   
Once he made it back into the room, he sat on the bed next to me, and held my hand. I squeezed it, and looked into his eyes.   
"Did you read the note I left for you?" He raised a brow, and then chuckled, "Oh yes! I noticed it right as I was beginning to record, so I put it in my pocket for later. I shall read it now!" My cheeks flushed and I got nervous, not wanting the embarrassment of him reading it next to me. I quickly got up, and sat on the floor on the other side of the bed. He turned to me quickly, "What's wrong dear?" I groaned, "it's just embarrassing... I didn't think you'd be reading it next to me." He chuckled, and finished unfolding the paper. It went silent for a minute, before he turned back to me, and sat on the floor next to where I was. "Are you sure darling?" I nodded, still hiding my face in my hands. He took a hand away from my face, and smiled at me. "I'd love to be official darling. If that's what you really want." I smiled widely, "really?" He chuckled, as he ran a hand through my hair, "of course dear." I hugged him, giggling. "Well then I sure am one lucky man." Alastor hugged me back, "and so am I."   
I pulled back from the hug, and stared into his eyes for a second, although it felt like years. I didn't kiss him, although I wanted to as I stared at his lips. I saw Alastor staring down at mine, and then back into my eyes before whispering softly, "may I kiss you dear?" I felt shivers down my spine, and I nodded slowly. He gently held my chin up, as he leaned in for a soft kiss. I kissed him back almost instantly, letting myself melt into it.   
I pulled back after a few seconds, and started to twirl his hair around with my fingers. "You're so handsome Al." He chuckled, and rubbed his thumb against my lip, before planting another quick kiss. "You're gorgeous, my darling angel."  
A/N  
this might seem like the end it is not at ALL so don't get sad lmao


	10. Bad Timing

Chapter 10  
———————  
Anthony's POV:   
The kiss was wonderful. He was gentle with me, treated me like the most fragile thing in the world. It made my heart do cartwheels, as I couldn't help but smile as he called me his darling angel.  
I giggled, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in, and kissed my forehead, before picking me up, and moving me onto his lap, as he reached over for his book. I blushed, having never have sat in his lap before, but felt happy to be close to him. I nuzzled my face into the nape of his neck and sighed as he opened his book to his marked page.   
Alastor's POV   
Anthony cuddled up to me, which was a new sensation for me, but a welcome one. Soon after I started reading, Anthony fell asleep. I used one hand to hold my book, and the other to gently play with his hair. After ten minutes of reading, Anthony shifted around, as he slightly grunted. I raised a brow, hoping he wasn't having a perverse dream, but my theory was debunked the moment I heard him whimper in pain, as his breathing started to speed up. He started mumble quiet screams into my shoulder, as his grip around me tightened. "P-please don't." He said, as his voice cracked slightly. I put my book down, and sat up slightly, pulling him off my shoulder, as he slowly woke up.   
Once he woke up, I saw tears threatening to escape his eyes, as his lip quivered. "W-was it just a dream?" He asked me, as I could feel him shaking. I cupped his face, "shh, it's alright darling, it was just another dream. You're safe with me cher." Anthony sighed, and reached for my hand, which I gladly held.   
"Thank you." I raised a brow, "for what?" He chuckled, "just everything." I smiled softly, and pressed my lips against his forehead. "You're welcome then, anything for you." I felt his face get warmer, as his smile widened. I loved the reactions to what I said, the happier he got. I loved every damn second of it.   
He snuggled in closer to me if it was even possible, as we enjoyed each other's company. 

I had never had these emotions before. I always thought these emotions were foolish, until I met him. It was weird, I thought it would make you weak, but I don't feel weak at all. I feel stronger, like I can destroy anything and everyone in my way. I will do my best to protect my darling Anthony, and anyone who lays a finger on him will pay.   
Anthony's POV:   
I held onto Alastor for a few more minutes, until he gently sat up, causing my to whine, not wanting to get up. "Why're you getting up Alastor?" He pet my head, and smiled at me lovingly. "I forgot I have to get some groceries. I won't be too long." He steps out of bed, and puts on his coat. I was sick of being here by myself, and wanted to go with him. I stood up, and grabbed his arm. "Babe, can I go with ya this time?" He frowned, "You know i'm still worried about-" I quickly cut him off, "I can't hide forever! I'm sure we can handle ourselves. Plus I'm sure pops forgot about me already.." Alastor gave me a smile of pity, before kissing my cheek, and grabbing his shoes. "Alright dear, if that's what you want." I smiled widely, as I ran over to the closet to put my shoes on.   
I quickly ran towards the front door, hopping up and down excitedly as Alastor walked over calmly.   
Once the door opened, We walked out together, towards the directions of the shops. I skipped happily, and before we got to the grocery store, I noticed a clothes shop, and saw some dresses that caught my attention. I gasped, and stopped walking. Alastor raised a brow, and looked through the window. "You want to wear that?" I blushed, "I know.. i'm sorry that's weird cause i'm a boy and I-" He cut me off laughing, "Darling I don't care what you wear, i'm sure you'd look lovely in that." I was flabbergasted, no one had ever been ok with me being interested in a dress. Something meant for a girl. I smiled widely, "i've always wanted one... Can we go look at them? Pretty please?" I begged, using the power of puppy dog eyes. Alastor rolled his eyes, and walked towards the door. "Just know, puppy dog eyes never work on me. But you're a rare exception." My heart fluttered at that, as I felt my cheeks flush.   
He opened the door for me, "ladies first." He said with a bow, I giggled, and did a curtsy, before walking into the store. My jaw dropped as I looked at all the beautiful gowns surrounding me. I eventually found a beautiful pink lacy gown that went out at the waistline, ending at the knee. It wasn't busted up at the chest area, so I wouldn't need to stuff the fuck out of it to fit it properly, and it had ties at the back. I admired the sparkles and felt like I had fallen in complete love with this article of clothing. I hadn't realized how invested I was in the dress, until Alastor spoke up. "Do you wish to try it on?" I raised a brow, "why do ya think they'd let me in the dressin' room with a dress?" He chuckled, "theres ways around everything my dear." He grabbed a nearby tux, and the dress I had been staring at, and dragged me into the dressing room. The worker raised a brow as he saw the dress. Alastor chuckled, "this dress is for my sister. The tux is for him to try." The worker nodded, and handed him one of the keys to a dressing room stall. Alastor thanked the worker, and pulled me into the room with him. "Try it on mon cher." I blushed, "I-I can't change, y-you're in here.." He laughed, "I'll turn around." I waited until he turned, and quickly changed out of my current clothes, slipping the dress on. I turned around, blushing slightly as I got his attention, "tighten the laces please." Alastor grabbed the string of fabric, and tightened it, tying it into a bow. I turned to look at myself in the mirror, and felt like crying right then and there. I tried not to squeal, feeling beautiful, feeling like myself. Alastor came up behind me, wrapping his hands around my waist. "You look stunning." I didn't think I could smile wider at this point, barely being able to contain my excitement. "You look wonderful, but you really should change back so we can purchase it." My eyes widened, "w-what?" He started to pick up my clothes for me, and repeated what he said, "you need to change so we can buy it?" I smiled, "you mean it??" He handed me my shirt, and smiled, "how could I not? You look beautiful, and it makes you smile." I hugged him, and accepted the shirt, as he undid the lace for me. He turned away, as I slipped the dress off, and put my old clothes back on.   
Once we left the dressing room, Alastor took me over to the shoes, and had me choose out a pair of matching heels. I picked sparkly pink ones, about the same shade as the dress, but slightly lighter. Once we finished picking that out, Alastor brought the items to the front desk, and purchased them. 

We left the store with our items, and walked towards the grocery store. Alastor walked in, getting everything he needed, and then they started to check out. Once they finished, they walked towards the entrance, and saw Anthony's father walking in.


	11. For Alastor

Chapter 11:   
Anthony's POV:   
Alastor quickly pulled me away from his field of vision, but it was too late, he had already seen us.   
He stormed up to us angrily, and I was terrified for what was coming. "Anthony?!" He scolded me. I bit my lip, looking at Alastor, as he pushed me back slightly behind him. "Hello good sir!" Alastor said in a cheerful tone. My father grunted, and tried to get closer to me, as Alastor blocked him. "I knew you had my fucking kid!" He rolled his eyes, "I don't 'have' anyone, and he's not a child. We're friends and frankly I don't see why this is your business."   
My father was angry, but even he knew it would be a bad idea to get psychical in public. My father stepped close to Alastor, staring him dead in the eyes, "you have four hours to get him back to me, and to stay out of his sight. Or else." Alastor rolled his eyes, and stepped back, grabbing my arm. "Alrighty then! We will be on our way."   
Alastor left the shop with me, and surprisingly we weren't followed. I started to shake, and check behind us ever so often as we walked back home. 

Once we arrived Alastor instructed that I gather a bag of my things, and make sure I have toiletries etc. I started shaking more, "are you m-making me go back?!" Alastor laughed, "oh goodness no, i'm also going to pack a bag. We'll stay at a hotel for awhile until this blows over." I raised my brow, "you're doing this all for me? You don't have to seriously I don't wanna burden you." Alastor grabbed a bag, and continued to shove some things inside. "Nonsense, you aren't burdening me. You're father is the one who's burdening me. I will protect you at all costs, and if we aren't safe here for the time being, then we will relocate." I was still shaking, but smiled when he said he would protect me. I put the dress and shoes we just bought into my bag, making sure it all fit without wrinkling anything too much. "Do you have everything?" Alastor asked from his room. I yelled back, "Almost!" As I ran into his room with him, making sure I hadn't left anything in there. Once we finished packing up, Alastor grabbed my hand, and headed out towards the city.   
He seemed to speed walk, and then slowed down once the hotel was in sight. He opened the doors for me, and walked up to the front desk, as I sat on one of the benches in the lobby. Once he finished getting the room, we went up to the third floor, put the key into the lock, and entered our new room. I blushed immediately when I saw he had gotten us a room with one bed. Alastor noticed, and chuckled, "Oh I apologize if that's not what you wanted I just thought since you know... We're official, that you wouldn't mind." I smiled softly, "I'm okay with it, just didn't expect ya to be so forward."   
Once we had set some of our things down, Alastor went through my bag, and pulled out the dress. "Do you want to wear it now?" My face gleamed, as I nodded my head quickly, and grabbed the dress. I didn't even go into the bathroom to change, my excitement took over as I quickly threw my shirt off. I went to unbutton my pants, when Alastor cleared his throat. I turned beet red, and froze. "I-I sorry I was t-too excited!" Alastor chuckled, "I'll turn around it's fine." I smirked, "I don't mind if ya watch~" I don't know why I said that, because I sure as hell would lose my shit. Alastor raised his brow, and sat on the bed. He then stared me up and down, before looking directly into my eyes. "Hm, alright then, do continue."   
I blushed, but tried to act confident, as I dropped my pants, and went to grab and slip the dress on.   
Once it was on, I went to put the heels on. "You look beautiful dear." I blushed, "bet you liked me better without it~" Alastor chuckles, "I like you most with a happy face cher." I held in a squeal, as I jumped on him, knocking him to the bed, as I held him close to me. Alastor then without warning, sat up and slipped his shirt off, following his pants, as I bit my lip. He then changed into the suit, and stared back at me. "Do you care to dance?" I smiled, and answered by reaching my hand out to him. He smiled and took my hand, before pulling me close to him by my waist.  
He started to slowly waltz with me, as I followed his steps. This was even better than the first time we danced, this time we didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us.  
We danced around the room, I happily twirled around at ease with every move he made, as he spun me in his arms, holding me in the air. I looked at him before looking down at his feet, to match his steps. I could hear a faint door being opened and closed in the hall, but knew I had nothing to worry about as this was a private thing with me and Alastor. No one else would see this. We continued to waltz as I felt my heart race each time our eyes met, his hold on me tightening as he made sure I didn't miss a step, as he gracefully led us in a faster pace. I knew we were at the peak of our dance, and after a minute or so, he began to slow our pace. I started to catch my breath, as he slowed our dance, bringing to a halt, as we stared into each other's eyes. 

Once the dance ended, he kissed me softly on my forehead, and smiled warmly at me. I laughed a little, and pulled him into a kiss, this one on the lips. He was startled, but it didn't take him long to kiss back. He cupped my cheek, then grazed his thumb across my jawline, as he pulled away, smiling at me.   
For some reason all I felt was guilt wash over me like a flood. My heart ached, knowing he had to leave his house because of me. I frowned, as I stepped back, and walked over to the bed, and sat down, slumping against the headboard. "Darling? What's wrong?"   
I crossed my arms, and sighed, "I'm really sorry Al." He raised a brow, "what are you sorry for?" I didn't respond. "If this has anything to do with my living situation, please don't blame yourself." My eyes started to well up with tears. "It is my fault! I really need to deal with my own shit. I feel horrible that i'm dragging you down with me." Alastor sat next to me, and grabbed my hand. "I want to be with you through this, you aren't dragging me down into anything. I don't mind. It's different for sure, but i'm used to things being mundane, there always so boring and 'normal.'" He rubbed his thumb against my hand, as he continued, "you've made things quite exciting, and i'm happy to keep you safe from that man I hate to call your father." I smiled softly, as I squeezed his hand. "You're too good for me." I stared, trying to hold back tears through a laugh. Alastor chuckled, "we both know that's not true. If anything you're much too good for me."   
I laughed, and let him win this argument. We laid in silence for a few minutes, before I sat up. "Hey Alastor.." he turned to me, "what is it dear?" I fidget fed with my thumbs, nervous to ask this question. "So... My pops still knows where ya live, what's the long term plan for this?" Alastor sat up with me and smiled, "I'm glad you asked! I've been actually thinking up a plan, but I want to make sure you're on board of course." I was a little worried about what this might mean, but asked him to elaborate. Alastor cleared his throat, "now dear, I know we are both aware your father has connections, and that him knowing my address isn't very ideal. Although I could technically move house, it still wouldn't be very difficult to find me if i'm in the area. I was thinking maybe you can I could move state? I know it's a very big step, especially for knowing each other for such a short time. But I think if you agree, it could be the right choice to make to ensure your safety."   
My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe he even suggested that. He would have to quit his job, the job he loves so much. He would have to completely forget about all of the years of analyzing he's done on victims in his area, and I know he loves and is proud of what he's done. He even had a victim he had planned to strike one of these upcoming weekends. I stood up from the bed, and walked over towards the bathroom, just needing to get my own space for a second.   
Alastor stood up, walking towards the bathroom, but I shut the door. "Darling what's wrong?" I started crying, "I'm so sorry, I don't want to be a burden! I feel horrible. You don't need to move states for me. Please don't move states for me! You have your job here, your whole life is here!" I could hear Alastor's eye roll behind his chuckle, "oh dear my life is not here. Did you not hear what I said? I want things to get spiced up! If you need to leave for safety I'm completely on board with us running off together."   
I groaned, "you don't get it Al, i'm sick of making everyone's lives fucked up. You're like, the sweetest fucking guy i've ever met! I don't want you to give up everything for me. I don't deserve that!" Alastor opened the door, seeing as I hadn't locked it, and gave me a tight hug. "You aren't a burden. You've made me so happy and I will protect you at all costs." I blushed, but knew I didn't want him to make this decision.   
I had to go back.   
For Alastor's sake.


	12. Free

Chapter 12  
———————  
Anthony's POV  
After a couple hours, Alastor had drifted to sleep, as I pretended to be asleep. He had wrapped me up in his arms, and I never wanted him to let go. But I had to do what's best for him.   
I waited until I was sure he was in a deep enough sleep, before carefully untangling from his arms, and opening the drawer next to us. There was a tiny pad of paper the hotels I had stayed at before usually had, and I grabbed a crappy pen that was next to it.   
I quickly shook the pen around, scribbling the paper until the ink started to become visible on the paper. I ripped the scribbled paper out, and pulled out a second one. I took a deep breath, as I quickly wrote up a note.   
'I'm sorry Alastor, I don't want you to give up your life for me. I know i'm not worth it. I know you know where to find me, but don't. We both know this is for the best. You made me feel special, like I mattered. ~Anthony'   
I considered telling him I loved him, but I didn't want him to be hurt longer. It'd be harder for him to move on.   
I folded the paper neatly, and placed it on the nightstand, taking a deep breath before sighing, and turning towards the door. Before I left, I looked back at Alastor, tears threatening to leave my eyes, as I walked back over to him slowly, placing a gentle kiss onto his forehead. "Thank you." I whispered before walking back towards the door. I let the tears fall down my cheeks, as I carefully left the hotel room, leaving Alastor to be happy without me.   
I hurried down to the lobby, and left the hotel even faster, hoping Alastor didn't wake up and try to find me.   
I felt my heart race become louder in my head, the closer I got to my old house. It was around two a.m. when I left, so hopefully my father would be asleep, and I could get some rest before I got the shit beaten out of me the next day. 

I soon arrived at my house, and quickly started to climb the tree next to my house, and tried to reach my window. I pushed it slightly, showing it was unlocked, and then pushed it up all the way, as I stepped a foot in. As I was getting in, I slipped, and fell onto the floor loudly. I got up quick, closed the window, and prayed I didn't make much noise. But to my horror, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I dove for my closet, but my father had already thrown the door wide open. "What the fuck are you doin'  
here Anthony?" I tried to speak, but I stuttered with every attempt. "Did that fag dump you?" My lip quivered, as I shakily tried to stand up. "N-no it wasn't like that, i'm just i'm comin' back." He started to raise his fist up, when a loud crash was heard near the front door. He mumbled to himself, and quickly rushed downstairs to see what had happened. I was safe temporarily. I looked around the room, seeing my father had broken most things in my room, and wrote "fag" and "pussy" all over my walls. Wouldn't be surprised if my brother had helped with some of it.   
After what felt like an eternity of staring, I heard something against my window. I raised a brow, and anxiously stepped towards it. Something else hit the window, this time I could see. It was a little rock. "What the f-" I was cut off by three more rocks being thrown. I opened the window angrily, to see Alastor about to throw another one. "Watch it!" He dropped the rocks, and smiled. "Oh Anthony dear, I feared I wouldn't ever see you again! I've distracted your father... Well okay, I might've knocked him out, but he will probably become conscious soon. Hurry and come down!" My jaw dropped, "did ya not read the letter toots? I'm saving your ass, now scram before it's too late." Alastor frowned, "I said I would protect you and i'm not going back on my word."   
I blushed, but knew I couldn't let him do this, "please Al, go back." He frowned, as I watched him leave my sight. He was finally gone. I sighed, and let tears fill my eyes, over pouring as they streamed down my face. I then heard someone rush upstairs. That fucker broke into my goddamn house. He rushed into the room, and picked me up bridal style, not even giving me time to think. "ALASTOR WHAT THE FUCK?!" He carried me down the stairs, and out the front door, where I saw my father lying on the porch knocked out. I was placed into a car I didn't recognize, as Alastor started to jumpstart it. "Did you steal this?" Alastor smiled at me, "of course I did! All our belongings are in the back. We're getting out of here tonight." I buckled, and checked the backseat, seeing our bags from earlier all stuffed in the backseat. I turned back, seeing my note on the dashboard. Once Alastor got the car started, I saw my father waking up on the porch. Alastor had noticed as well, and floored it.   
My father watched as the car sped off, knowing his son wasn't coming back. Once we knew we were in the clear, Alastor took one hand off the wheel, and held mine. I blushed, and looked over at him. "I can't believe you were serious about this babe." Alastor laughed, "you really think I would let you hand yourself over like that? I understand your worries for me leaving my current life. But you're all I need." I felt him squeeze my hand, as I started to ugly cry like a teenage girl that just got dumped for the first time.   
After about twenty minutes of me crying, I laughed at how ridiculous this was, and held Alastor's hand up against my cheek. "Where are we even going Al?" He laughed, "I have no idea. As far as we can get." I felt my eyelids become heavy, as I laid against the car seat like it was the best damned pillow i'd ever laid on. Alastor looked over at my sleepy state, and started to sing.   
He sang a soft love song, like a perfect lullaby, as I drifted off into my sleep.   
Alastor's POV   
I had woken up around three a.m to Anthony not being in my arms anymore. I sat up, and turned on the lamp, hoping he was in the bathroom. But he didn't answer when I called out to him. I quickly noticed the paper on the nightstand, and panicked as I read through the words. I grabbed everything that we had in the hotel, and ran out of the room. I quickly went to the front desk, checked out, and ran to the parking lot. I went to the first parked car I saw, and used my house key to smash the drivers side window, unlocking it from the inside. I jumped inside, and struggled to jump start the car, but I was eventually successful. 'I really need my own car' I thought to myself, as I quickly pulled out of the parking lot, speeding to Anthony's house. I started to go to the window, when I heard his fathers voice from the inside. I had to think fast, so I broke a flower pot against the door, and ran into the street to find a pipe of some sort and waited for him to come towards the noise. Once he opened the door and stepped out, I got up behind him, and slammed down on his head with a big piece of metal I had found in the street. He fell onto the ground quickly, and I worked quickly to grab some rocks, and chuck them at the window.   
Anthony slid the window open, and I dropped the rocks. He was refusing to come out, so I quickly ran past his father, rushing upstairs, and picked him up. He seemed angry, but I knew he'd thank me later. I set him down in the car, and quickly started it up. I saw his father getting up in my rear view mirror, so I quickly floored it, ready to get as far away as I possibly could. After awhile, I could tell Anthony was getting tired, and started to sing to him. He fell asleep peacefully, looking like an elegant princess. I smiled, and quickly leaned over, kissing him on the forehead. "I love you." I whispered, as I held onto his hand, swearing to protect him with all that I am.


	13. Road Trip Part 1

Chapter 13  
———————  
Alastor's POV  
I continued to drive along the roads, as the sun started to rise. It was now about 6am, and Anthony had been sleeping for a few hours. I let him sleep obviously, wanting him to get as much rest as he needed.  
Whenever I got the chance, I would glance over at his beautiful face as he slept, knowing I was going to protect him with everything I had. And I knew I had made the right choice.   
As 7am rolled around, I heard Anthony moving around. My eyes darted towards him, as I waited for him to wake up. He adjusted to the light, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth once he focused on me. I reached out for his hand, and turned back to the road. "Good morning my darling." He responded with a yawn, as he gripped my hand tighter. "Good morning babe."   
Anthony sat up, and lifted my hand, resting his face into it. "You're warm Al." He said smiling, "I think you're just cold darling." He chuckled softly, god I love that laugh, and kissed my knuckles. "I still can't believe ya threw rocks at my window like some fucking highschool boy." I laughed at the way he described me, "well darling, I didn't really have a better option to get your attention did I?" Anthony turned to me, frowning, "where are we going anyway? Do you have a plan?" My smile faded, "to be honest, I don't have a clue. I know we are currently almost to Arkansas, do you have anywhere specific you'd like to go?" Anthony seemed to think about it for a few seconds, probably hadn't ever thought about where to go besides Louisiana, due to the fact that he was forced to stay with his father to help with the business. But Anthony responded quicker than I expected. "I want to go to Illinois."   
I turned to him, then back to the road. "Illinois it is then, any particular reason?" Anthony paused, then smiled, "i'll tell ya once we get there, alright?" I nodded, and squeezed his hand in mine.   
Anthony's POV  
I really wanted to go to Illinois, because it's where my ma grew up. She would always tell me about this lake she'd go to with her family. It was a little tradition, Bangs Lake was the place. I always wanted to go to Illinois, back to where my ma was, at a better time, before she met my pop. She was always too good for 'em. And now I can run away there with my wonderful boyfriend, and we can get married and- oh god I'm fantasizing.   
I loved holding Alastor's hand, feeling his soft skin against mine, the comfort it gave me was unreal. I felt like I could fight off anything in my way. As long as I had him I was okay.  
After a few minutes, Alastor started to slow down. I poked my head up, and saw that we were heading to a gas station. "I'm getting some gas, and it seems there are a couple places to eat around here. Do you want to get breakfast now?"  
I nodded at him, realizing I was fairly hungry now.

Alastor pulled up to a tiny diner by the gas station, and parked in an empty lot. He got out of the car, as I unbuckled, and watched as he opened the door for me. "After you darling." I giggled, and stepped out of the car. My legs were a little wobbly since I had been in the same position for so long. Alastor grabbed my arm, helping me stay balanced before I tripped over myself. "Guess it's a good idea for us to stretch our legs." He said, giving me a soft smile. My entire heart melted, him being so gentle with me, even though he can be so menacing to others.   
It didn't always make much sense to me, why me? How me? But I didn't know if I cared. I was one lucky bitch and I wasn't about to question it.   
I followed Alastor into the diner, as he talked to the host for us, being the gentleman he is. A waitress brought us to a table, and handed us two menus. "Well good morning gentlemen, what can I do for you with drinks?" I scanned the menu quickly, and ordered chocolate milk. Alastor ordered coffee, and gave me a 'you're such a child' look. Once the waitress left, I looked over at Alastor embarrassed. "Oh fuck off, I hate coffee. Plus, my dad never got us that good shit, i'm takin' the chocolate milk if I want it." Alastor smiled warmly at me, "I find it quite adorable darling, don't fret." My cheeks burned, as I tried to hide my face in the menu.   
Alastor reached over to grab it, and i pushed myself back so he couldn't reach it. "Nope! Not coming out." I said pressing my face further into the menu. Alastor chuckled, "dear you can't hide forever." I slowly lowered it so he could see my eyes, and furrowed my brows, "actually, I can."   
Alastor shrugged his shoulders, and picked his menu up, "what a shame, never gonna be able to see you're pretty face again." I blushed even harder, and slammed the menu down on the table. "Fine." I refused to make eye contact, as I actually started searching the menu for what I wanted to eat.   
The waitress walked back with our drinks, setting them down, as she handed me two straws. "Oh we always serve the chocolate milk with a bendy straw, but I brought a regular one in case you didn't want it." My face lit up more than I should have let it in front of the woman, as I snatched the bendy straw. "Oh hell yea I want the bendy straw!" I said as I started to tear the paper covering open. The woman smiled, and turned to Alastor, "have you decided what you want to eat?" Alastor set his menu down, and smiled back at the waitress, "yes, i'll have a cheese omelette with hash browns." The woman wrote down the order and turned to me, "and you?" I quickly swallowed the sip of chocolate milk I had just gotten, and turned to her, "pancakes, like fuckin' four of 'em, oh excuse my language." The woman chuckled at my curse, and wrote it down. "Alright, i'll be back soon."   
Alastor turned to me as she left, and once she was out of hearing range, he started laughing. "Darling who taught you your manners?" I blushed in embarrassment, and hid my face in my hands. "Didn't have a fuckin' mom and had a prick dad so to be fair, I ain't never heard of 'manners'. And to be frank with ya the only time I ever interacted with anybody much, was during jobs with my pops. And I guess a few dudes at the bar." I twiddled my hair in my finger, and used my other had to play with the bendy straw. "You were by far my favorite person I eva met at the bar, even if ya wanted to kill me at first." I chuckled at the last part, causing Alastor to laugh slightly too. "I feel bad that those were my intention when first going there, I wouldn't harm a head on your head now Anthony." I smiled wide, and reached out to put my hand over his. "You're a cute shit even for a killer." Alastor laughed, and put his other hand over mine. "Why thank you my dear."   
We continued to talk about random bullshit for ten minutes, when we saw the waitress coming towards us.   
"Here you go! Some pancakes for you, and the omelette for you. Is there anything else I can get you right now?" Alastor looked at me and mumbled, "maybe a bottle for the baby-" Causing me to kick his leg under the table before he said anything else. The waitress raised a brow, not knowing what happened, and I quickly piped up, "were good thank you." She nodded and walked away.   
"Don't be a fuckin' prick Al you're lucky you're cute." Alastor seemed to wince a bit because of how hard I hit his leg, but laughed it off. "I was just pulling your leg Anthony, you know I think you're wonderful, even with your childish attributes." I rolled my eyes, as I took a bite of my pancakes. "Fuckin' good shit." I said with my mouth still full.   
Alastor seemed to admire me as I was stuffed with pancakes, eating like a pig. Alastor started to them eat his food, and I made sure to eat every last bit of the food on my plate. Once we were done, Alastor wiped his face with a napkin, barely even needing to, and then looked back to me. "You have syrup on your cheek dear." I raised a brow towards him, as he leaned closer to me with a napkin, wiping it off for me. I blushed in embarrassment for being so messy, but fuck it I was hungry and I didn't ever get really good food at home.   
I slumped back in my chair, and looked to the side. "Sorry i'm sort of gross. I don't usually eat food from places like this."   
Alastor's smile dropped slightly, as he looked at me sympathetically. "I'll make sure you have all you desire mon cher, I promise i'll make sure you're taken care of much better than you were at home." I felt myself get teary eyed, but pushed it back. "You're so amazing ya know that?"   
Alastor puffed out his chest in confidence, and chuckled, "oh yes I do know that." I chucked a napkin at him, "oh shut up."   
Once we payed, we got our stuff (including chocolate milk to go that Alastor insisted he get for me) and went back to the car.   
"I'm really enjoying this road trip Al." I said as I buckled myself in. Alastor reached out to hold my hand, and gently rub his thumb against it. "Well we've only just started darling! And soon, we will be somewhere else to call home."


	14. Road Trip Part 2

Chapter 14  
No Ones POV  
Alastor put the car into reverse, as he pulled out of the parking spot. He switched to drive and rolled out of the lot.   
Once he was on the road, he was quick to get back on the interstate, continuing to drive towards their destination.  
After a bit more driving, they drove by a sign that stated: Welcome to Arkansas  
Alastor turned to Anthony smiling, knowing he was just as excited as he was, to finally be away from Anthony's abusive life, starting new together.   
Anthony reached over to the radio, turning the volume up, and switching stations, until he landed on a jazz song he hadn't ever heard before, but liked the sound of. Alastor's eyes lit up when he heard the familiar tune, tapping to the music. Anthony watched as Alastor swayed along to the music, singing along to every lyric, not missing a beat.   
"So you're a jazz type of gentlemen huh?" Anthony asked, raising a brow. Alastor chuckled softly, "jazz is the best form of music my dear! Works well with anything." Anthony swayed along to the music, and reached out to hold Alastor's hand, interlocking fingers. 

They spent most of their time in Arkansas listening to music on the radio, singing together to songs they both knew, and talking about their childhoods.   
"Yeah and then my brother grabbed a fuckin' pistol and shot him right through the head!" Anthony laughed, as if this story was usual for any other family.   
But he had grown up in a mafia family, and killing was apart of the job. And obviously with killing being Alastor's hobby, he wasn't against the subject one bit. Alastor laughed a lot to his stories, and once Anthony was done laughing, he realized it had gone quite quiet. He peeked over to his lover, seeing as he had dropped his previous demeanor, looking worried? Alastor squeezed Anthony's hand, and made eye contact with him for a split second, before turning his attention back to the road. "Is something wrong darling?"   
Anthony sat up a bit, clearing his throat, "it's nothin' babe, don't worry."   
Saying that only made Alastor worry more. "You can tell me anything you know that right?" Anthony smiler slightly, before holding Al's hand even tighter. "Promise me ya won't get mad that i'm thinkin' this?" Alastor furrowed his brows, and sighed, "darling I promise, please tell me what's troubling you." Anthony sighed, closing his eyes, as he built up the courage to speak. "You wouldn't ever think of hurting me r-right? Like I know we're lovers and all, but I mean you are a killer. It's not that I don't trust ya, you've done so much for me already... I just sometimes it's hard to trust people. What if I make ya mad and you change your mind?"   
Alastor pulled to the side of the road, put the car in park, and waited a few minutes before speaking up. "I am slightly hurt, but I know I shouldn't be. Due to who I am it's only natural for you to have such concerns. I don't know what I have to do to make you understand. I won't ever harm a hair on your head, and I especially won't let anyone else harm you. The only thing you're a victim of is my love and affection, and trust me mon cher, you're never gonna get a break." Anthony smiled wide, as he turned to fully face Alastor. "I want to be good enough for you Al. I'm always a disappointment to my family, I wanna be better for ya." Alastor brushed his hand against Anthony's cheek, "you are good enough Mon Ange. I've never cared for anyone in this life other than my mother, you were truly the first person to awaken something in me. I'm forever grateful and i'll do my best for you."   
Anthony giggled, as he quickly said, "Cazzo schifoso, mi fai svenire. Amami per sempre."   
Alastor didn't understand a word of his Italian, but decided to respond in french anyway.   
"Mon coeur flotte pour toi ma chérie."   
Anthony bit his lip, swooning over the french his lover spoke. He wasted no time pulling Alastor into a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck, before pulling apart, and sitting back in his seat. "Shall we go then Alastor?" Anthony asked, with a reddish pink blush all over his face. "Of course." Alastor put the car back into drive, and started driving back on the road. 

Around 2pm they finally saw the sign that said:   
Welcome to Illinois   
Anthony's face lit up, ready for the road trip to be over so he could start his new life. Then he realized... where the fuck were they staying!? Anthony quickly tugged at Alastor's sleeve, getting him to focus on him slightly more than the road. "Alastor where the fuck are we  
going?" Alastor pulled his arm back, and furrowed his brows, "Anthony dear we're going to Illinois like you wanted, please stop pulling on my shirt I don't want us to crash."   
Anthony quickly pulled his arm back, and apologized, "no I mean, where are we staying? We don't have a house here? What are we supposed to do!?" Alastor sat there a second, before clearing his throat. "We can crash in a hotel for a few days while I find housing. Shouldn't be that hard." Anthony slumped in his seat, "you're spendin' too much money on my babe." Alastor laughed, "nonsense dear, I have enough savings for awhile. I'll get another job here and we will be just fine. You worry too much." Anthony let himself relax, assuming Alastor probably had it handled. Not too much later, they pulled up to a decent looking hotel, and stepped out of the car, carrying a small bag of their essential things, like toiletries and clean clothes. Alastor checked them into a room, and they walked over to the elevator. "Now Anthony, please don't be running off in the middle of the night again, that gave me quite the scare." Anthony snickered, "I wont babe."   
Once they got to their room, they set their things down, and laid down on the bed. Alastor decided he was ready for this alone time with Anthony, and decided he would surprise him right now with something fun for him.   
//SLIGHTLY NSFW BUT DOESN'T GO FAR\\\  
He leaned in to kiss him, and they quickly started to make out. Alastor slipped his tongue into Anthony's mouth, exploring every inch, as he propped him up to sit in his lap. Anthony let out a small moan, but tried his best to hide it. Anthony seemed to be enjoying it, but once Alastor went down to kiss Anthony's neck, he started to push away. "No no no please stop." Anthony said, as he crawled away, his breathing quickened, as he curled up on the other side of the bed.   
"Darling i'm sorry did I do something wrong?" Anthony looked up to him, with tears in his eyes. "I-I can't have sex with you." Alastor rose a brow, "darling I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with but, this is a rather... concerning reaction, are you okay?" Anthony stood up, and walked towards the bathroom, "I'm fine I just... thought about stuff, and you just you wouldn't wanna do it with me anyway trust me." Alastor stood up, and walked over to him, "that's nonsense, why wouldn't I? Did something happen?" Anthony kept quiet, before walking past Alastor, to sit back down on the bed. "I..." Anthony started, "I can't."   
Alastor sat next to him, and placed his hand over his lovers, "can't what?" Anthony felt tears stream down his face, "I've been... used Al..."  
A/N   
Translation for the Italian and French parts   
Anthony: "You cheesy fuck, you make me swoon, love me forever."   
Alastor: "My heart flutters for you my darling."   
sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger 🥰


	15. Just The Beginning

Chapter 15  
Alastor's POV  
"Anthony.. what do you mean?" My eyes started to water, as I reached for his hand. "It's not a big deal please, I don't want you to hate me." I felt tears threatening to leave my eyes, as my smile completely faded, "darling please. I could never hate you, please, talk to me." Anthony took a deep breath, as he finally held my hand instead of letting it go limp underneath mine. "Th-there was um.." Anthony started, as he felt himself choking up, "there was, this guy, h-he was an ally with our business. A huge s-support for us f-financially." A single tear streamed down Anthony's cheek, so I squeezed his hand. He smiled slightly at me, though his lips were quivering, "w-we didn't have anythin' to offer 'em at the time... And w-we needed his money for the business..."  
Anthony his his face in his other hand, not daring to lock eyes with me. "My pops offered me as a.. as a whore for the boss. The boss seemed to like pretty boys, a-and though my f-father was against f-fags he wanted the m-money... I didn't have a say... I-it went on for..." Anthony had multiple tears streaming down his face, he was squeezing my hand so hard you would think I'd be complaining, but I let him. "It went on for about four months."  
I didn't waste a second leaning closer to him, wrapping my arms around him. I hugged him tightly, holding him as close as I could. 

"Please don't hate me Alastor... I know i'm not v-virgin or anything for ya... I bet ya think i'm disgusting."  
I pulled away from the hug, admiring his gorgeous blue eyes. "You are not disgusting, quite the opposite darling. What happened isn't your fault. I promise you I will be the only one who ever gets close to you like that ever again, that is, if you want that from me."  
Anthony paused, looking away from me, before turning back to me, staring at me with needy eyes. "I do want that."  
//NSFW\\\  
I quickly leaned in to kiss him, I made sure to kiss him with every bit of passion in my body, separating his lips so our tongues danced, my heart rate picking up its speed rapidly.  
I pulled away from the kiss, looking at Anthony's vulnerable state, the sound of him panting for air, causing me to heat up. I went to his neck, pecking around until I found his sweet spot, sucking on it, causing him to moan. He covered his mouth with his hand, to which I quickly pulled it away. "I want to hear you mon ange." Anthony whimpered at my words, biting his lip as I dove back to kiss his neck. I trailed my kisses down towards his collarbone, quickly taking his shirt off. I pushed him down on the bed, sticking my leg in between his, as I started to undo my own shirt. The second my knee was against his bulge, he moaned and slightly arched his back. I finished removing my shirt, and leaned back down, trailing kisses down his chest. Anthony started to grind up against my leg, causing me to smirk. "You're impatient my dear." He whined, as he went to unbutton my pants. I helped him remove them, and then went to undo his. Once we were just in our underwear, Anthony blushed harder, "d-do you have lube?" I shook my head no, before Anthony went to slip off my underwear. "Only one way to do this then." I raised a brow, before Anthony started kissing the tip of my member. I shuddered at the touch, enjoying how gentle he was. Anthony then started licking it, before slipping it into his mouth. He started to suck it, but I subconsciously grabbed his hair, and thrusted into him, causing him to gag. I quickly pulled out, "are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you.." Anthony smiled at me, "n-no I liked it..." He said blushing, he then creeped closer to my dick, and looked up at me. "Please.. just don’t stop.." He said sheepishly. This only caused me to grow harder, as he opened his mouth back up. I quickly grabbed onto his hair again, thrusting back into his mouth. He moaned, taking it all. His eyes were watering, but seemed to be enjoying it. After a minute of this, I pulled out. Anthony panted for air, but definitely enjoyed the rough treatment. "Lay down dear." He obeyed, and laid down. I quickly slipped his shorts off, admiring him, before lining up with his entrance. "Are you ready?" I asked him, cupping his cheek. He nodded, spreading his legs a bit more. I kissed his forehead, before slowly entering him. He winced in pain, but nodded for me to keep going. I went in slow, and waited for the ok for me to move. Anthony looked up at me, grabbed my hand, and intertwined our fingers. He then brought my hand to his face, and kissed it softly. "You can move now." I nodded, and started to slowly thrust in and out. Once he was comfortable enough, I started to speed up. "AaAAHH! Alastor~ Harder! Please!" I held his hips tightly, as I thrusted in harder. Tears started to form around Anthony's eyes, but he was clearly enjoying the pain and pleasure. "Aaah- MMPH- Y-yes!" I weirdly enjoyed his reactions, as it only caused me to go faster. I leaned next to his ear, and in a low town whispered, "I love when you moan like that darling." He whimpered at my words, loving the way I was talking to him.  
I was reaching my limit, and so was Anthony. He looked up at me with the most lustful eyes i've ever seen, and gripped the bedsheets tighter than ever, "I'm! I can't! i'm gonna c-cum!" He huffed out. I squeezed his hand in mine, looking at him in his submissive state, "me t-too."  
I thrusted into Anthony hard, causing him to scream, and cum all over his stomach. Another thrust and I was finishing as well. We caught our breaths, and then I pulled out. "D-darling... That was wonderful."  
/NSFW OVER\  
He turned to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Can I tell you something? I hope it ain't too soon..." I squeezed his hand, and stared into his eyes. "Of course." He stared at our hands, and then back into my eyes. "I love you Alastor." I cupped his cheek, and leaned in to kiss him, "I love you too Mon Ange."  
We went to clean up, and then got put underwear on. I crawled into bed with Anthony, needing some time to calm down after that session. "I hope you enjoyed yourself Anthony... I had um never done that before." Anthony's eyes widened, "really?! You were amazing... I hope I did well too." I held him close to me, and sighed, "you did amazing, I wasn't expecting it to be that enjoyable."  
He kissed my head, and rubbed my arm. "Hey babe, i'm kinda cold." I got up, and grabbed one of my shirts, tossing it next to him. He raised a brow, examining it. "This ain't mine." I chuckled, "I'm aware, it's one of mine." He blushed, "o-oh okay." He slipped it on, and smiled at me. I blushed at how adorable he looked with my shirt on. It was a little oversized but it made my heart flutter. I slipped back into bed next to him, as he quickly wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you. For everything." He said in a low tone. I leaned into him, kissing his shoulder. "You're welcome. And thank you for making me feel something for someone. You are special to me."  
I want a future with Anthony. I want to be with Anthony forever. And this is only the beginning.


	16. Don’t Let Anthony Find Out

Chapter 16  
Anthony's POV  
We spent the rest of the day talking about plans, potential jobs, and most importantly, housing.   
Once we thought we had some sort of plan, Alastor got up from the bed, and went to get properly dressed. "Alright darling, lets walk around the city and see what's hiring shall we?"  
I nodded, and followed Alastor out our hotel room, and down to the lobby.  
Once we were out of the hotel, we walked into the city, looking at different shops. "What kinda job you want anyways?" I asked him. He tapped his chin, "maybe they need a radio host! I highly doubt that though, I'm sure I could be a store attendant of some sort before I find a more business savvy job." I skipped along besides Alastor, "I could be a cute little waiter in a skirt." Alastor laughed, "we both know you can't do that, although you would look quite wonderful in it." I blushed and giggled, "In all seriousness, a waiter is probably my best bet, and I could look for something more serious later. I never really had an idea of what I wanted to be. I just assumed I would always be working for my dad."   
Alastor smiled softly at me, "i'm sure you'll find what you're passionate about, and you'll absolutely thrive my love." I smiled widely, now excited to find out what it is I wanted to do with my life.   
After a bit of searching, Alastor actually managed to find an advertisement hanging up for a radio host position. "Oh what a wonderful coincidence!" I jumped up, "i'm so glad you can still do what you love!" He examined the papers, "I'll go visit them then. Would you like to ask about a waiter position?" I nodded, and we walked to some nearby restaurants, until we found one hiring. 

No ones POV  
A week later, Alastor had been quickly been picked up for the job, and was starting work. He had gotten them a small apartment, and had enough money to get them through rent before his first paycheck. Anthony had gotten a job as a waiter, and was going through some training.   
They had set up a pretty good life for themselves, and were figuring things out.   
But Alastor didn't think he had done enough.  
Anthony's father was still out there, and if he was looking for him, it was only a matter of time before he found him. And just like that, he had his new victim. It wasn't going to be easy, but he has decided he would tell Anthony he needed to gather things at his old house, and during the trip, he would simply get rid of his father without Anthony knowing it ever happened, and his loved one would be safe.   
Anthony was at work, and Alastor was alone in the apartment, when he started to write up a plan. What would he use? Where would he do it? How would he do it without Anthony finding out?   
All these thoughts ran through his head, until it was almost time for Anthony to return, so he hid the plans under the bed, and waited for him to come back. The door opened minutes later, with an exhausted Anthony walking in. "how was work my dear?" Anthony sighed, "difficult, we were pretty busy today." Alastor's smile faltered, before opening his arms to accept Anthony into his embrace. Anthony climbed onto his partners lap, and rested his head on his shoulder. "You spoil me love." Alastor chuckled, "the best for my angel." Anthony giggled, as Alastor started to kiss his neck gently. "Babe stooopp!" He pulled away to look at his lover, before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. They kissed for a few minutes, before Anthony got up, and headed to the bathroom. "Im gonna take a bath, i'll be out in a bit." Alastor nodded, as he waited for him to close the door, and quickly pulled out his folder from under the bed. He examined all his notes, and thought about whether or not to tell Anthony. He thought for awhile, before deciding to keep it discreet. He would make his fathers death look like an accident. Maybe he would explain to him one day, but he couldn't imagine doing that now.   
He scribbled something down at the bottom, before slipping it back under the bed.   
He sat back down on the bed, as he heard Anthony drain the tub. A couple minutes later, Anthony came out with a towel wrapped around him, and leaned down to kiss Alastor. "You need to clean up too, i'll be waiting out here." Alastor nodded, and kissed his cheek, before getting up to get into the shower.   
Anthony's POV  
Alastor got into the shower, as I finished getting ready for bed, and getting dressed.   
Alastor usually takes short showers, but I was so impatient, I just wanted to cuddle the shit out of 'em. I laid on the bed, and started dangling upside down. I thought about everything that had happened in my life. I cant believe it all turned out like this, a wonderful boyfriend, and away from my father. I hoped I could save my siblings at some point, but I don't think it's possible now. I kept dangling lower, until i fell off the bed. "fuck." I said, rubbing my head. Once I opened my eyes, I noticed a folder under the bed. I raised a brow, and pulled it out.   
There was nothing on the folder itself, so I opened up, quickly recognizing it as one of Alastor's murder plans. I rolled my eyes, "So the bastard is already back at it huh?" I started reading through the page, only for my smile to completely drop.   
"D-dad?" I covered my mouth, and quickly pushed the folder away. I heard the shower turn off, and picked the folder back up, placing it on the bed. I was going to confront him, maybe leave the apartment? I couldn't handle this right now. He stepped out of the bathroom, already dressed, and looked confused at my facial expression, until he saw the folder. "A-Anthony wait-" I cut him off, tears filling me eyes, "you were gonna kill my dad?" Tears started to stream down my face, as I pointed to a scribbled part at the bottom of the paper, don't let anthony find out. I threw it on the ground, "it's bad enough tryna kill your boyfriends dad, but keeping it a secret?!"   
Alastor tried to reach for me, but i shoved his hand away, "Shouldn't I be a part of this decision?! I know he's a bitch but Alastor he's the o-only parent I have..."   
"Anthony please wait, I just wanted to-" I cut him off again, as I grabbed some money from my dresser. "Please don't Alastor, don't. I'm gonna go stay at a motel or something tonight. Please don't follow me. I need some space."   
I wiped away tears, as I slipped on my shoes. "Anthony please, don't leave i'm sorry, I love you." I looked at him with a tear stained face, not knowing what to say, before leaving the apartment, slamming the door on my way out. 

Once I made it to a motel, I paid for a room, and thought about what to do.   
I love him, I know I do. But if he can't trust me... Why didn't he ask how I felt? I mean, it’s my fucking dad.   
But then again, he was back at home, he could be hurting my siblings right now. That scared the shit out of me. I felt horrible for them. Maybe Alastor just had good intentions? These thoughts ran through my head, as I shoved the motel pillow into my face. 

It was a couple hours later, and I still hadn’t slept. I had been so fixated on this, and I had decided what I was going to do.


	17. The Smell Of The Rain

Chapter 17  
———————  
Anthony's POV  
I didn’t sleep for the rest of the night, I knew my decision, but I was trying to figure out how to go about telling him this. I didn’t know if I trusted him, but I was no longer against the idea of my father being dead.  
It’s a cruel thing to say, a cruel thing to want, but everything brought me back to my siblings. They might never get the chance I got to get away, I have to be able to protect them. I cant abandon them, I just can’t.  
No Ones POV  
Maybe he would talk to Alastor trying to hear his side of this, and then tell him he’s on board.  
He sighed, as he got up, picked up his stuff, and checked out.  
He was now on his way back to his house as he noticed some dark clouds coming in, he hated storms, but it didn’t matter, he was anxious to face Alastor. Maybe running off wasn’t the best idea? No, it was. He needed it. He twiddled his thumbs around anxiously for the whole walk, until he saw the apartment complex, and rushed to his door. He took a deep breath, and knocked. Two times, gentle, timid. The door was quickly swung open, as his eyes met Alastors, a smile starting to creep up on his face. “A-Anthony! You’re back!” Anthony shoved past him, and sat on the bed. “We need to talk.”  
Alastor anxiously closed the door, and sat next to him. “Say whatever you need to say darling.” He tried to be confident, but Anthony noticed the shake in his voice, as he trembled when he sat down, and how his face was tear stained. Anthony sighed, “I don’t know how to trust ya. Ya didn’t even tell me your plans, and were supposed to be honest.” Alastor reached for his hand, but Anthony pulled away. “L-listen. I love ya, I just... I don’t want to be deceived.”  
Alastor sighed, it was obvious he was choking up, fighting more tears. “I-I made a mistake. I just, I knew you wouldn’t like my plan... I wanted you to be safe forever, I hated the idea of him coming to hurt you. I want to know he won’t ever look for you.”  
Just then they heard thunder, as rain started to pour. Anthony slipped his shoes off, and before walking towards the door. Alastor stood up, and walked towards him, “what’re you doing?” Anthony rolled his eyes, “my pops never let me go out when it was rainin’, so imma do it now.” Alastor watched as he left the apartment, stepping out into the rain, and taking it all in. He smiled up at the sky, before twirling around, letting himself get soaked.  
Alastor smiled, as he walked outside slowly, watching as he admired the calm smell of the rain.  
After a few minutes, Anthony held out his hand for Alastor, who gladly took it, as they danced around together. Their hair was a mess, getting stuck to their faces, as Anthony’s smile revealed his small dimples.  
Alastor admired every feature, his sparkling eyes, his freckles, his soft lips, his naturally long lashes, his messy blonde hair, his laugh. Everything about him, was everything he wanted. He had fucked up, and he didn’t deserve the person in front of him, he didn’t deserve the love of his life. But he needed him more than he could ever imagine. Without hesitation, he leaned down, and pulled Anthony into a kiss. Anthony was hesitant, but kissed back. Alastor then quickly pulled away, “I’m sorry I know you’re mad I just-“ Anthony cut him off, “It’s okay silly. I want you to do it.” Alastor raised a brow, “do what?” Anthony giggled, “I think I want you to get rid of ‘em. For my siblings. I want them to be okay. I’m just mad you didn’t talk to me first. But I get you’re not good with this whole thing, but you’ll learn.” Alastor sighed, as he pulled Anthony into a tight hug.  
Anthony realized Alastor looked exhausted, and cupped his cheek, “did you sleep love?” Alastor shook his head, “I was waiting for you to come home.” Anthony frowned, and grabbed Alastor’s hand. “Let’s get you inside okay? You need to rest.”  
(A/N although they are naked here, it’s not smut. Just complete fluff)  
They walked back into the apartment, and went to remove their wet clothes. Neither of them wanted to wait cold and wet for the shower, so they saw no problem sharing it.  
“Jesus christ it’s always so cold after ya get wet, fuckin’ hate it.” Alastor laughed, as he shampooed Anthony’s hair. He scoffed, “ya know Al, I can wash my own hair.” Alastor went to rinse it. “It’s therapeutic to me. Your hair is soft.” Anthony blushed, letting Alastor finish.  
They started to use body wash, which Anthony used to rub soap on his face. “Oh my goodness darling, just clean and finish please.” Anthony giggled, before rinsing himself off. Once they were done, they got dressed into something comfortable, and climbed into bed. Anthony quickly snuggled up to Alastor, taking on his scent, and quickly feeling his tiredness from the lack of sleep kicking in.  
Alastor played with his hair, humming a song, before whispering he loved him, and placed kisses on top of his head. Anthony giggled, said he loved him too. and then yawned. Alastor smiled, watching as his lover slowly succumb to sleep. Once he fell asleep, Alastor made sure he was properly covered with the blanket, soon drifting off to sleep as well. 

They woke up around noon, Anthony waking up first, and went to check the mail. Nothing interesting, but he did notice a beauty magazine. Back at his pops house, Anthony never got to look at them much, quickly passing them to his sister. She let him go through them and circle items he liked, to give him some happiness, but he never got the items. Anthony sat on the floor with a pen, circling different items he liked, and then set it on the dresser. It gave him a little taste of home, and not a bad taste for once. Alastor woke up soon after, and Anthony went over to kiss him. “Good morning love. I’ll make ya breakfast, or I guess lunch.” Alastor was too tired to argue against him being the one making food, and simply nodded. While Anthony was in the kitchen, Alastor got dressed, and noticed the magazine on the dresser. “hm, so he’s interested in these...” He put the magazine in a satchel, and set it on the door knob.  
Once Anthony was done cooking, they sat down to eat. “Don’t you work today dear?” Alastor asked. Anthony quickly turned to the clock, causing him to eat faster. “My shift is in half an hour, I completely forgot. Thanks babe.” He brought his plate to the sink, ready to clean it but I stopped him. “No need, i’ll deal with the dishes, you go get ready.” Anthony nodded, and ran to their room. Once he was ready, he kissed his lover goodbye, and went out to work. Alastor finished cleaning up, and grabbed the satchel, heading to the nearest store.  
Once he arrived, he went to the makeup section, trying his best to find matches to what Anthony had circled. In the end he found, two lip glosses, a mascara tube, and blush. He thought it seemed to work together, and went to purchase the items. The store clerk raised his brow as he scanned the items. “Daughter?” He asked. Alastor chuckled, “oh goodness no, my niece.” The clerk nodded, before placing the items in a bag. He paid the clerk, and then headed back to the house. “How nosy..” he mumbled to himself.  
Once he was home, he set the items on the bathroom sink, and went over his file for Anthony’s father. Oh how interesting this would be, and how much more interesting knowing he could plan it with his lover.  
Oh the thrill of the kill.


	18. Plan In Motion

Chapter 18  
————————  
No Ones POV  
Hours later it was close to time for Anthony to come home, and Alastor decided to prepare him dinner. He made his mother's recipe of jambalaya, and wore a nice dress shirt. He placed the bowls of food on the table one it as ready, and waited for Anthony to come home.   
About ten minutes later, the door knob turned, and an exhausted Anthony walked in. "Oh welcome back darling, i've prepared dinner." Alastor said, stepping away so he could see the table. Anthony looked at it, and back at Alastor. "Oh, this is all so fancy babe! I'm not exactly dressed for this." he chuckled.   
Anthony was wearing his work attire, very clearly exhausted, his hair a mess, and his clothes half untucked from his pants.   
"Nonsense darling, all you need is your beautiful smile to be fully dressed for any occasion! Take a seat love, you deserve to relax." Anthony's shoulders slumped, as he smiled softly, and walked over to his seat.   
He examined the meal, taking in the scent, as he waited for Alastor to be seated.   
Alastor sat down, and waited for Anthony to take a bite. "Is it good?" Anthony chuckled, "of course it is. You're amazing." Alastor took a bite himself, before admiring Anthony, as he excitedly took another bite. "Anthony dear, how was work?" Anthony's smile dropped slightly, as he rolled his eyes. "It was stupid busy, and a couple girls tried to get my number. I just awkwardly declined, or if they gave me a paper i'd just throw it out. Fuckin' weirdos." Alastor laughed, taking a sip of his wine. "Well darling, maybe one day the world will understand, that some men just aren't interested in women."   
Anthony looked up at him with hope in his eyes, before placing his hand over his. "Maybe. And then I can tell everyone how much I love ya." Alastor kissed his hand, and then set it back down, letting his hand go, as he went to eat more of his food. "Maybe. There's always a possibility." Once Anthony has eaten al of his food, Alastor stood up, and grabbed his hand. "I have a surprise for you, so close your eyes." Anthony giggled, and complied. "You don't gotta do nothin' for me ya know that right?" Alastor kissed his hand, before leading him towards the bathroom. "That's nonsense. I want to make you smile everyday my love." He led him out of the kitchen, and opened the door. "Ya already make me smile." Alastor didn't respond, as he turned the bathroom light on, and let go of Anthony's hand. "Open your eyes."   
Anthony did so, and was first confused why they were in the bathroom, but quickly noticed the makeup on the counter. "Oh my! I- ya got me makeup?!" Alastor pulled the magazine out from behind him, and smiled. "I noticed this on the dresser, and I assumed you'd like to have some of these things!" Anthony jumped up and down, before leaping at Alastor, giving him a hug. "Oh my god! I'm gonna try it on right now!" Alastor sat on the side of the tub, as he watched Anthony attempt to figure out the products. First he applied the blush, he wasn't the best at blending it out, but he would learn. He opened the mascara tube, and got some on his eyelid, but Alastor helped him wipe it off. He finished applying it, and then put the lipgloss on. "Do you like it?" Alastor asked, as Anthony stared at himself in the mirror, excitedly.   
"HELL NO I DON'T LIKE IT, I LOVE IT!" He jumped at Alastor again, giving him lip gloss kisses against his face. "You're the best fuckin' boyfriend a guy could ever ask for." Alastor kissed his lips, and held his face. "I could say the same for you mon ange." Anthony tan his fingers through Alastors hair, before giving him another quick kiss. "You've done so much for me babe, I'll do anything for you."   
Alastor picked him up, before carrying him to their room, and sitting him on the bed. "You should change out of those clothes, and i'll throw them in the wash." Anthony nodded, and started to change. Once he was done, they laid in bed, and talked about life. "Ya know Al, I was thinking about what I wanted to do with my life, like what i'm passionate about. I don't know if i'd get anywhere with it bein' a guy and all. But what if I became like a makeup artist, or a hairdresser? I fuckin' love playin around with hair. My sis used to teach me how to braid and stuff, I really like it." Alastor raised a brow, and then sat up. "Braid mine, if it's possible." Anthony laughed a little, before sitting up, and running his fingers through his lovers hair. "Your hair is pretty short, but I can try little tiny braids for practice." Anthony struggled, but was able to make very tiny braids in his boyfriends hair, having fun with the freedom of expression, being able to pull his bangs up, as if it were in a ponytail. "Damn Al, if you grew your hair out, you'd look hot in a ponytail." Alastor laughed, "you wish. I will gladly keep it this way." Anthony shrugged his shoulders, before messily rubbing through his hair again, deciding he was done with his fun.   
They sat in bed relaxing, kissing and cuddling, whispering sweet nothings as they felt at peace. 

Suddenly the peace was interrupted, as the phone rang from the kitchen. Alastor started to get up, but Anthony told him to stay. "You've done enough babe, let me get this." Alastor smiled softly, allowing Anthony to go answer the phone. "Hello." He said answering the phone. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice, "Tony? Anthony? Is that you? God please be the right number." His smile faded, as he recognized his voice to be his brothers. "A-Andrew? Is that you?"  
A/N I'm just naming Arackniss Andrew for this cause I can't think of anything.   
Anthony asked distressed. Alastor noticed the change of his tone, and quickly rushed over to him. "Who's on the phone?" Alastor asked, but Anthony shushed him. And listened closely. "Listen Tony, Pops found out where you are okay? I need you to get away please before he gets to you. He's on his way now, so you have time to pack. You need to get far away from there, you and your boyfriend aren't safe." Anthony teared up, "H-how did he find us?" Andrew interrupted him, "that's not important right now okay? He had people find you and you need to get out now." Anthony quickly said he would, and then hung up the phone, explaining everything to Alastor. "Babe we have to go n-now." But what Alastor said surprised him. "No." Anthony's eyes widened, "Don't you get it? He'll kill us!!" Alastor grabbed his arm, and sat him on the bed, before pulling the folder out from a drawer. "Listen ok? We can't just keep running, he's going to find a way to track us down. We already planned to get rid of him right? So let's just alter the plan. We can let him come to us, and then, and then w-we can kill him here, it won't be that hard i've done those kinds of killings before!" Anthony nodded slowly, before taking the folder out and examining it. "Y-yeah and then Andrew and Molly will be ok! Yes okay we can um, what will we use? How will we not get caught? Alastor we don't have a lot of time!" Alastor quickly nodded, and opened his dresser drawer, digging through it. "I have my revolver but, it would definitely alert the neighbors." Anthony ran into the kitchen, going through cabinets. "What if we drugged him? If we killed him in his sleep no one would hear him screaming." Alastor smiled, "Yes that's good, I'll grab some things from the market." Alastor quickly put his coat on, and threw Anthony his shoes. "You're coming with me, i'm not letting you out of my sight until I know you're safe." Anthony slightly blushed, before putting his shoes on, and grabbing Alastor's hand. "Let's go then."   
They quickly left the apartment, and walked to the store.   
They found some sleeping pills, and then bought a bottle of booze with it. "We can pretend to talk to him, offer him a compromise, but there won't be one." Alastor said, walking towards the check out area. Anthony nodded, and walked with him up to the counter.   
Once they paid for the items, they quickly made it back to their apartment, as Alastor crushed up the sleeping pills, and put them in the bottle, and did his best to reseal it as if it weren't ever opened.   
It was all going so quickly, as they shoved the bottle into the fridge, and made everything look calm. They had to pretend they didn't know he was coming. They decided to use a knife, and they would slit his throat. He would drink the booze, pass out, and then they would drag his body into the bathroom, so it would be easier to clean up.   
Once they were ready, Anthony decided to take a shower, as they waited anxiously for the next few hours it would take for him to arrive.   
Anthony reapplied his makeup, and sat anxiously on the couch, twiddling his thumbs.   
This was going to be terrifying, and he couldn't mess this up.


	19. Saved

Chapter 19   
————————  
Alastor's POV   
Anthony was beyond nervous, I could see. He was pacing around, though we still had some hours to kill time. "What if he doesn't take the booze?" I asked him. Anthony laughed, "As if. I've never seen him deny a drink, even from an enemy." I scoffed, "that's quite the dumb move. But it'll work in our favor." Anthony sighed before sitting on the couch. I sat next to him, reaching for his hand to squeeze it.   
"Anthony darling... I would never let him harm a hair on your head. You don't need to fret, i'll always protect you." Anthony smiled, squeezing my hand in return. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against his chest.   
I could hear his heart race. It was racing so fast, he was so nervous.

An Hour Later 

It was an hour later, and not much had changed. Anthony went from laying next to me, to pacing and questioning the plan. "What if he brings backup?" He asked me. That was a question I hadn't considered, but instantly had a plan for. "We can serve them all the booze in cups, i put more than enough in there. Anthony bit his lip, and paced around more. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should just relocate and stick to the original plan?" I quickly stood up, and held his hands, stopping his pacing, as he looked up at me.   
"It's going to work. You're going to be okay, and we will be fine."   
Anthony kissed me, and walked into the kitchen. He got himself a cup of water, and then sat down at the table. I had him stay in our room after that, telling him to lay down and breathe. I made myself some coffee, as I sat on the couch, going through the folder once more.   
As I planned what to say, how to act, hours passed. 

I checked my watch, realizing he could show up any minute, and ran over to our room. "Anthony darling, are you ready? He could show up soon." Anthony jumped out of bed, visibly shaking, biting his lip. "I'm s-scared but yeah." I pulled him in for a hug, and kissed his forehead. "It's okay." I had Anthony sit on the couch, as I made it seem like I was cleaning up the kitchen.   
It was around 11:30pm now, but that didn't matter. He would be here soon, and we were ready. I had the knife set on the bathroom sink, and Anthony had made sure to have cups ready.   
After a few minutes, we heard pounding at the door. I took a deep breath, and walked towards the door, forcing that same smile to my face.   
I swung the door open, and there he was. "Why hello, do I know you?" I decided to play dumb. Not sure if it was the best idea, could potentially irritate him further. His father pushed me back, but didn't knock me over. "Where the fuck is my kid?" I raised a brow, "I don't know what you mean." He pushed past me, and I quickly followed, as he instantly noticed Anthony on the couch. Anthony tried to stay calm, but I noticed him tense up, and back up into the couch. "Pops?" He asked shakily. His father went to grab him, but I jumped in front of him. "Wait! Don't touch him. What if we... made a deal?"   
The man raised an eyebrow, before sighing, "what kind of deal? you better not be wasting my time."   
I walked into the kitchen, grabbing the booze, and walked back in to hand it to Anthony's father. He rolled his eyes, and took a sip. I sat down next to Anthony, grabbing his hand, which irritated his father. I didn't care, he wouldn't be alive much longer to have a say.   
He set down the cup and crossed his legs. I chuckled, "Now, I'm sure you've noticed, but me and your son are in a relationship of sorts." His father's eyes furrowed, but waited for me to continue. "If you leave him alone, I'm sure I can assist you with any financial needs.. I grew up in quite the wealthy family."   
Of course this was all bullshit. Although I had inherited money from my father, I had no intention of taking any of it out. I also knew he didn't need much financial help, but all I needed to do was keep him interested long enough for the pills to kick in.   
"Depends what you're willing to offer me. I know people, and I might not need anything from you. And if ya have nothin' to offer me then you're screwed." My smile widened as he took another sip of the booze.   
"I think i'd surprise you at what I have to offer." Anthony squeezed my hand, which didn't go unnoticed by his father. "You can have the whore if you can prove you can do shit for me." I stood up, already noticing some signs in his movement of the drugs taking affect, and had Anthony stand up with me. "First of all, Anthony is not a whore. Anthony is an angel, a delicate rose. Two, I'm sure I can do 'shit' for you." I chuckled, causing the man to roll his eyes. "Okay how m-much are we talking?" His speech was beginning to slur. But I needed this to happen quick. "Quite a lot! A couple hundred thousands." I then eyed his drink, and raised a brow, "lightweight?" I mocked. He scoffed, and downed the rest. "H-hell no, I-I-" His eyelids were growing heavy, as he attempted to stand up. "D-did you f-fucking?" He couldn't finish his sentence, as he stumbled against the couch. "T-Tony y-you f-fag." He fell to the ground, having too much in his system to fight it. Anthony quickly jumped up, and helped me drag his body into the bathroom. Once we got into the tub, I grabbed the knife, and noticed Anthony's breathing change. "I understand if you don't want to watch this, with it being your father. You can leave the room if you wish." Anthony only nodded, as he left the room and shut the door behind him.   
TW//detailed murder   
I took my clothes off, and folded them, before setting them outside the room. I didn't want to get my clothes dirty after all. I quickly slit his throat, watching the blood pour out into the tub. It came out rapidly, but I wanted this to end quicker. I went to slice deeper, before stabbing him in the chest. I raised the knife over my head, and smiled, "this is for all the pain you caused my dear Anthony." And with that, I stabbed him right into the heart.   
I drained the blood from his body, and started running the water. "Anthony darling I need a trash bag." Anthony complied without responding, and handed me the bag without looking inside the room. I cleared my throat, when I realized this knife wouldn't do what I needed. "A-Anthony dear could you get me my butcher knife?" I heard him shakily take a breath, before responding. "y-yes." he quickly went and brought me the knife, again not looking into the bathroom.   
I quickly got to work, cutting him into pieces, and putting it in the trash bag. Once I finished, I asked Anthony to wait in our room, as I rinsed myself off, and then put my clothes back on. I took the trash outside, and went to a furnace outside of a nearby building. I threw the body inside, and lit a match, tossing it inside.   
/Murder stuff over/  
Once I was done, I went back to the apartment, and saw our rooms door shut. I ran up to it, and entered the room. Anthony was shaking on the bed, hiding under the blanket.   
"Its done Anthony. I'm sorry I scared you." Anthony quickly got up from under the covers, and lunged at me. "We're s-safe now Al."   
Anthony then ran to the kitchen, and called the number that had called him earlier. "Andrew?" He asked. A voice on the other end responded, "A-Anthony are you okay?" I started crying, "Y-yeah i'm okay. You're okay too. Pops won't hurt you again. You and Molly are safe." He paused and then responded, "h-how?" I sighed, "I don't want to talk about it... but we dealt with pops." Andrew didn't ask many questions, assuming the answer, and then they said goodnight.   
"Alastor?" Anthony asked.   
"Yes Anthony?" I responded.   
"Thank you."   
I smiled, and cupped his face. "Anything for you mon cher."   
They calmed down after the incident, and then cuddled up into bed.   
I held Anthony close, and played with his hair. "Were you scared of me? When I was... Finishing the job?" Anthony sighed. "I was more scared of him waking up and hurting you, but no not necessarily scared. It was just a little difficult to process. I trust you." I smiled, and kissed him softly. "That trust is going to always mean so much to me." Anthony started to cry, and held me tighter. "I love you so much. You saved my siblings. You saved me."   
I rubbed his back, as he drifted to sleep.   
I was definitely going to marry this man. Legal or not.   
I wonder what ring he would want? Who would we invite to come? If anyone would come.   
Looks like I need to decide these things soon, because it's time to make Anthony my groom.


	20. Wedding Bells

Chapter 20  
————————  
No Ones POV  
It had been a year since Alastor had killed and disposed of Anthony's father. Most people assumed he got into some trouble on his way to wherever he was going, which he actually hadn't told anyone where he was going besides his son. Everyone just assumed since he was in the mafia, that he had met up with some bad apples.   
No one questioned it much, it's simply how it goes with those kinds of people. Alastor and Anthony had made a trip back to Alastor's old home, to gather things, and inform his siblings of what happened with their father. They were shocked but thankful, and felt the restraints that had been on them their whole lives vanish.   
Alastor and Anthony had only grown closer, loving each other in every way possible, trying their best to give their all.   
Two months after they killed his father, Alastor went dancing with Anthony, before proposing to him in the dimly lit parking lot.   
Anthony cried, nodding his head yes aggressively, before pouncing onto Alastor, hugging him and kissing his face over and over.   
Anthony then went dress shopping with his sister, and chose out his perfect wedding dress.   
A silky white dress with off the waste straps, and matching white gloves. He chose a matching veil which had a flower crown with pink and white roses.   
And now here we are, fast forward to the night before the wedding.   
"You sure ya wanna do this?" Molly asked.   
Anthony sighed, before smiling at Molly. "Molls, I know he's a serial killer, but goddamnit i've never felt so safe with anyone in my fuckin' life." Molly giggled, before pulling a blanket over her brother. "Get some sleep, you got the biggest day of your life ahead of you. I know it's probably hard to sleep while Alastor is staying with Andrew, but you can't see each other until tomorrow!" Anthony laughed, "I know, you get sleep too." Molly kissed his cheek, before slipping into the bed with him. "Haven't shared a bed with ya since we were little. But hey, what's one more sibling sleepover before you get married off huh?" Anthony snorted, and turned to face her, "I bet we'll have another before your big day." Molly scoffed, "as IF. Who knows if i'll find someone." Anthony punched her arm, "if I can find someone you definitely can."   
And with that, they went to sleep. 

The next morning Anthony quickly got up, and jumped into the shower. Molly helped him do his hair, and get into his dress. Once he had his makeup done, he slipped his gloves on, and waited on the bed. "Okay, Andrew should be on his way with Alastor, and then he will walk you down the 'aisle'" Anthony fiddled with his thumbs, nervous, but excited. The only guests were Andrew and Molly, but it was still so special to him.   
Finally the door opened, signaling Alastor was here, and Molly went to make sure everything was ready. Molly was going to "officiate" the wedding, so she stayed with Alastor in the living room. Yes they are getting married in the living room.   
Andrew walked into the bedroom, and linked arms with Anthony. "Are you ready?" He asked. Anthony took a deep breath, "As i'll ever be." And with that, Andrew walked Anthony out of the room slowly, as Anthony met Alastor's eyes.   
It didn't take long, as they reached Alastor, and let go of each other's arms. Anthony quickly took his lovers hands, and stared into his eyes.   
Molly cleared her throat, "we are gathered here today, to celebrate the love between Anthony and Alastor. Two wonderful souls, bound together through destiny." Anthony giggled a bit, as his sister got sappy. "Although there isn't a big audience, or wedding bells ringing, the love between these two men is unimaginable, undeniable, unbreakable."  
Anthony teared up, squeezing Alastor's hands, as his sisters voice started to crack. "Although the world isn't quite ready to accept something this beautiful, this real, t-this loving. We're here to celebrate the best we can."   
Molly wiped her tears as she gestured towards the two, "n-now for the vows."   
Alastor cleared his throat, and felt tears threatening to leave his eyes. "A-Anthony, the first time I saw you in that bar, I easily could've seen you as a potential target, because that's all I thought I wanted. B-but something changed in me that day. I wish to never lose you, everything you make me feel, everything I want to keep feeling is because of you, and I wouldn't give you up for anything. I love you mon cher." Anthony tried not to cry, as to not ruin his makeup, but it was hard not to. "A-Alastor, e-ever since I met you, I knew I felt somethin'. Ever since the first time I kissed ya on the cheek, I felt somethin'. It was something special I hadn't ever had before, I felt loved for the first time by someone who wasn't my ma or Molly. I felt like ya meant every word, and I know you did. I love you more than I could ever tell you..."   
Molly cried, and wiped her face, "th-the rings." Andrew tried to hide his tears, but failed to do so, as he handed the two their rings. Alastor gently placed the ring on Anthony's finger, and waited as Anthony did the same to him. They held hands again and waited for Molly to speak. She cleared her throat, trying not to sob harder, as she spoke up. "Seeing as we're the only ones here, and no one can object, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the groom." Alastor wasted no time pulling Anthony close to him, kissing him quickly, and loving every second of it. Molly and Andrew clapped, and the two pulled away. "What do we do now?" Anthony asked. Andrew ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "you guys want something fancy to eat or does it matter?" Anthony laughed, "I don't give a fuck." Andrew walked towards the kitchen, "grilled cheese it is."   
And with that the happy couple lived together with only few people knowing of their relationship, but as long as they had each other, nothing else mattered. 

END


End file.
